A New Kind Of Influence
by gothtink
Summary: Glee club is one girl short and needs to fill in the space, cue Rachel's cousin who's moving in to her house and starting WMHS and prepare for a Glee club with some twists and turns - R/F P/OC
1. Ideas

**A/N: **** This is just an idea I had when listening to some songs and got me thinking about a different approach to Glee and a Quinn and baby less Glee Club. Sadly, I don't own anything but the idea and my own characters. Glee and songs used already belong to someone else.**

Glee Club.

Will Schuester's attempt at William McKinley High School's show choir becoming modern and rival the best internationally. The Spanish teacher, otherwise known as Mr Schue, thinks 'New Directions' or Glee club will bring some glory to the school and it's talent. And that's where I come in. Well, me – Rachel Berry- and the other 10 students who are apart of Glee albeit some were more willing then others.  
Glee consists of me, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Artie, Brittney, Santana, Mike, Matt and Noah (or Puck). Six boys to five girls - the issue of today's discussion as we think of potential candidates to fill in the spot when the best idea ever came to me.

"My cousin's moving here from England this weekend, that's why I haven't been as focused on Glee and other things as I would have been. Her parents died in a car crash, Daddy's sister and brother in law, so with no other family she's coming to live with us. She'll be in the same grade as me and I can tell you she can sing as well as me, but she has a twist to her voice no one else here has. She would be perfect and a student officially on Monday, just in time for Glee." I looked around nervously, wanting them to accept the cousin who is more like a sister. Mr Schue was the first to react, a smile on his face as he nodded his head lightly.

"I think that's a great idea Rachel, your cousin can audition on Monday if you think she will be up for it?" I nodded vigorously and smiled brightly, excited at the prospect of her showing off her talents and being a part of Glee club.

"Definitely, she loves singing and music as much as me..." And of course, the lovely Puck had something to say.  
"Great, another Berry, just only British this time." I rolled my eyes at him before continuing on.

"...but she's the total opposite of me, in every way really. SO it's not another me and it's a completely new edge for Glee club." Mr Schue simply nodded again, smile still in place as he addressed the others.

"Everybody alright with that?" And with that began the excitement that filled my weekend along with my cousin's arrival. Glee Club will never be the same.


	2. Monday Morning

RPOV

Before I knew it, it was 6 AM on Monday morning and my iPod began blasting On My Own and I heard the door across the hall open and close followed by mine opening. In walked the newest member of the house, my cousin Haley, clad in her workout clothes that consisted of grey sweat pants and a black tank top with black running shoes.

"I love you Rach, but seriously, too early for show tunes" I laughed as she turned my alarm off and threw my iPod at me as I got out of bed.

"I know, I know. You've said that every time you have been here or if I came to stay with you and Aunt Liz..." I trailed off as I saw her wince at the mention of her mom and was reminded of the fact that she was no longer alive and neither was her dad. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hales, total word vomit. Honestly I never..." I was cut off by her arms embracing me in a hug and I hugged her back instantly.

"Don't worry about it; it's something I have to get used to suppose. Anyways, topic of conversation I actually came in here for – working out. I'm gonna go for a run, coming with or staying to use that machine of yours?" I laughed at her as she bumped her hip with mine and returned the action.

"I think I'm sticking with the machine. Not that moving you in this weekend wasn't enough of a work out for all of us." She laughed as she remembered the past two days, which consisted of massive amounts of running around, moving and unpacking boxes and setting up furniture.

"Yeah well, when have you never wanted to be on top or ahead in something, exercise included?" I laughed at her and lightly slapped her arm at her raised eyebrow and smirk.

"SO not the point. But anyways, you go run and I'll meet you back here at 7 and we can discuss school after showers and getting ready." She simply nodded and smiled at me as she put her earphones in and pressed play on her iPod touch and slipped back out the door. I got up and put on my own workout clothes and got on to my elliptical machine with my work out playlist filling my ear drums and my brain started to wonder. Haley being here now meant that things were going to change, clearly. Not only at home but at school and at Glee club but for some reason I think it will be for the better, she's the type of person who makes the most out of any situation and stands up for what she believes in. She's unique, like me in certain ways like us both having chocolate brown eyes but hers always seem near black but with a certain fire in them and we can both have musical talent and are strong and independent but that's pretty much were the similarities stop. Haley has this sort of rock chick look going on and prefers that type of music, she isn't afraid of physical confrontations (that I learned when we were visiting them and a girl tried to slap me and Haley stopped her and punched her, breaking the girls nose) and everything else that is the opposite of me really. Exactly what Lima needs.

HPOV

At exactly 7 on the dot I ran through the front door and up stairs into my room, telling Rach to get her backside into the shower and be ready in half an hour. Stepping into the shower I let my thoughts wonder just like I had on the run, this time my thoughts taking a turn for the worse as I saw the bandage on my left thigh and bruises along both legs and my ribs. Along with the ache of a dislocated shoulder were all reminders of what happened back home just a few days ago, the thing that made me parentless and move to America. Sighing, I got out the shower and wrapped myself in the black fluffy towel that Rach and the uncles' decided I should have and walked to my wardrobe deciding what to wear as the ball of energy that is my cousin bounced into the room.

"Hey Hales, just to let you know you have 20 minutes. I'll wait for you in the kitchen and then we can leave." And just like that she bounced back out the door and I was left laughing as I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a red studded belt, a red tank top and a black off the shoulder top to go on top. Once they were on I dried and straightened my dark brown hair which was only a smidge lighter then Rach's, leaving my fringe lying over my left eye slightly and put black eyeliner on making my brown eyes stand out more. Grabbing my iPod, blackberry and things I'd need for school along with make up for touch ups I threw them into my black bag and slipped on my black ankle length converses and a red bead necklace before heading for the stairs. 

As promised Rach was in the kitchen with bagels and coffee to go, she was in her usual, a black skirt, yellow blouse and a black jumper over the top with yellow knee length socks and black flats. She smiled at me as she passed me a bagel and my coffee cup and walked past me to the door, humming Defying Gravity as she walked past. I let out a chuckle at the small reminder of how different we are, don't get me wrong I like some of the tunes but I'm not on Rach's level. I prefer a decent guitar riff and a meaning and edge in my music rather then broad way classics.

"You're laughing at what exactly?" She smiles at me as we get into her car, a blue Ford Focus ST which she wouldn't have gotten if it wasn't for yours truly and her obsession with decent cars and motorbikes. One downside to my dad's hobby, it passed on to me but in fairness so did my mum's of shopping and all that jazz. I winced as I remember what I've just thought about and Rach sees it and shoots me a questioning look as she puts the car in reverse.

"Just realised I was thinking of my car and bike addiction off my dad and shopping and stuff off my mum as if they weren't....well, you know."

"I know, but it will get better Hales. Honestly you are the strongest person I know and you will get through this. I'm here for you, dad and daddy's here for you and pretty soon Glee will be there for you too. You can sing all your troubles away like I know you usually do, just this way it's an extra curricular activity and you're not alone." I laughed slightly and nodded in acceptance, since she was right. Not that Rachel Barbara Berry was ever wrong....well sometimes but she would try to keep those times to a minimum.

"Your right, I guess it's still all new and fresh. Obviously since it wasn't even a week ago but never mind. Anyways, tell me more of your fellow Gleeks." And the rest of the ride was filled with Rach telling me about Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt and of course the infamous Finn Hudson and before I knew it we were in the car park and walking to the office for me to officially become a student.

"You ready for this Hales?" I nodded slightly in reply and smiled.

"William McKinley High School, here I come."


	3. First Lesson

**A/N: I sadly don't own Glee, but I do hope you enjoy the chapter and please read and review (:**

HPOV

It was an hour later when principle Figgins' finally let me out of his office and walked me towards my English class with Mrs Evan's, a class I knew Rachel wasn't in since she had chemistry this period. Joys, the new girl feeling is really settling in now especially as Figgins opens the door and every single person in the class stops what they are doing and stares at us in the doorway. I'm left in the doorway with all eyes on me, so I smile at them politely and try to ignore the whispers as Figgins waved me towards the front where he was standing with Mrs Evan's. She smiled brightly at me and stuck her hand out for me to shake as I took her in. She was around 40 with light brown hair tied up in a messy bun with piercing blue eyes that had a twinkle in them that made them stand out against her black trousers and white shirt.

"Hello dear, lovely to meet you. I'm Mrs Evan's." I smiled back at her and took her hand, shaking it firmly.

"Hello, lovely to meet you too. I'm Haley Berry." She dropped my hand and Figgins' turned to me and smiled and started walking away.

"Good luck, I'm at my office if you need me." I watched him leave, one eyebrow raised, laughing internally at how carefree he is before turning back to Mrs Evan's who laughed at my expression.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry. Anyways if you could please take a seat next to Kurt, the principal already filled me in on your progress." She pointed to the left before a final quick smile and turning back to her desk and the board. Sighing, I turned to the left and saw the only free seat in the class being the one furthest to the left right at the back next to a boy who was dressed in a red Marc Jacobs jumper or sweater as its known over here, black skinny jeans with immaculate black leather Gucci green stripe sneakers. The boy had taste and just going off his name teamed with his fashion sense; this had to be Glee club Kurt. Smiling at him I strolled towards the empty seat on his left, putting my bag down on the table and sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I totally love the outfit. You can totally pull off the whole rock chic look without looking tacky." I smiled at him as he eyed my outfit approvingly and put my hand out to him. Manners cost nothing.

"Hey Kurt, I'm Haley Berry and why thank you. By the way, you are rocking that Marc Jacobs and Gucci green strip sneakers combo." Kurt's mouth dropped in shock before the biggest smile erupted onto his face and he let out a quiet squeal as Mrs Evan's continued the lesson and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed a little at his reactions and the looks other people were giving us, with the males eyes lingering on me for a little too long for my liking.

"OMG! I love you! You clearly have amazing taste....wait, Haley Berry? As in Rachel's cousin from England?" I nodded confirmation as I pulled my notebook and black leather pencil case out of my back and quickly scribbled what was written on the board.

"Yeah I am. And you are Kurt Hummel who is in Glee with my cousin right? I knew it was you just from how she described you." Kurt smiled at me as he picked up his pen and turned back to his own notebook and started scribbling notes.

"That I am. When Rachel said you were coming we all got major excited but didn't really believe her about the whole being opposite's thing, we really should have." I chuckled at him as I rolled my eys playfully.

"Expecting skirts, blouses and knee high socks?" He laughed at me whilst nodding his head. "Me and Rach are really opposites. She likes skirts and I like jeans, she loves pink and somewhat girly and I like green and black and tomboyish I suppose. But still we're family and there are certain similar things." Kurt nodded in agreement as he continued to write.

"I noticed, like the whole brown eyes and brown hair thing. And you have similar frames; you are just slightly more slender. But you are really so pale, but not in that horrible lack of sunlight way but in a natural, beautiful way." I smiled at him at looked up from my notes at him, appreciating the comments.

"Thanks, I've always been this pale. My mum and dad used to say I was a true English Rose with the whole pale complexion, looking like a doll. Weird, I know. But Rach and I do share the brown eyes and hair thing, just my eyes are darker and my hair lighter and she's the other way around." Kurt smiled his agreement.

"True and I think your parents are right about your complexion." I smiled sadly at him before shifting my gaze back to my notebook before whispering my reply.

"Were. My parents were right...they aren't....well.....alive anymore." His eyes widened as he took in what I said before he gasped and put his hand over his mouth in horror.

"Oh I am so sorry, I really forgot all about that." I looked at him questionably, left eyebrow rose, waiting for an answer. "Rachel said in Glee on Friday about you moving here and said why and I totally forgot and put my foot in it." I let out a chuckle before putting my hand over his.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine, really, it just...hurts...when I'm reminded, it's all still so fresh. Rachel told me about your mum at the weekend, not out of spite or anything but so that I knew I wasn't alone I guess. " Kurt's eyes got a sad gleam in them that, despite only knowing him for 20 minutes, I didn't want to see there ever again. "So I know that you know what I'm going through and putting your foot in it isn't really a problem. I mean really, I do it all the time." He laughed slightly at this as I squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly at him.

"You know, I'm the one that put my foot in it and here you are comforting me about it. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I laughed as I removed my hand and picked my pen back up, shrugging my shoulders.

"Probably, but where's the fun in that? Besides, I've never been normal so why start now right?" He laughed at shook his head good naturedly at me as we continued to write.

"Normal is over rated. I'm not 'normal' either." I smiled at him and looked up at the board.

"I know, but that's why this..." I moved my hand between me and him"...is the start of a beautiful friendship" He looked at me with a killer smile and gave me another hug before nodding.

"Definitely, what lesson do you have next?" I shrugged, pulling out the freshly printed time table out of my bag and put it in front of me.

"History with Mr Knight." He squealed and clapped his hands together.

"Me too! Let me see your time table." I handed it over to him and continued writing. "Wow, how many study periods please?" I laughed at his expression, a perfect mix of shock, wonder and envy.

"Well back in England you are only in school till your sixteen and then you go to college for two years if you want and then university after that, but only if you want. With it being till you're eighteen here and then to college I was already way ahead in maths and English so I got most of those periods free on top of normal frees. Or study periods as you call them." He laughed before returning my timetable.

"Sucks that you have to be here for two years extra, but I'm glad. We have English, history and gym together. As well as four study periods." I smiled at him.

"Nice, walk with you to history?"

"Definitely and you are sitting next to me too." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly checked that Mrs Evan's was busy before pulling it out and checking the message. "Oh my God, love the cell phone!" I laughed and rolled my eyes at him before reading the text.

_Hales, what lesson you in and what have you got next? Any friends yet? Love Rach XOXO _

Chuckling at my cousin and her need for information I quickly replied.

_Hey Rach, I'm in English with Evan's at the minute. I'm with Kurt (: We have history with Knight next but I have lunch and study with you as well as the locker next to yours. I'll meet you there after this lesson xxxx_

"I love how you put a smiley face next to my name. But I really need your number." I quickly held my left hand out and my phone in front of him, catching on he placed his phone into my hand. I typed the number in quickly, laughing at how he has the same phone as Rach before handing it back and putting my own back in my pocket.

"Can we go to my locker after this on the way to history? I need to get the books off Mrs Evan's and put them there."

"Sure. Oh I can't wait till you meet all the others. Especially Mercedes, she's my closest friend here." I smiled at him.

"Can't wait."


	4. Karofsky

RPOV

As arranged, Haley sauntered over to her locker which was the empty one on the right with Tina's being the one after it. I laughed at the reactions she was getting from the students in the hallway. Guys were whistling and watching her walk by whilst girls were glaring and trying to size her up before Haley smiled that smile of hers and they all smiled back. Even Santana Lopez smiled back, pretty safe to say she will be popular by the end of the day. Chatting away with Kurt with books in one arm and her other moving about as she spoke, she smiled as she approached me before opening her locker and placing the books on the shelf.

"Rachel how could you keep Haley all to yourself all this time? I mean really, I LOVE this girl already and you kept her to yourself." Both of us chuckled at Kurt's outburst which caught Finn's attention at his locker exactly opposite to mine. I watched as he took Haley in, his eyes staying on her bum, hips and chest a tad too long for my liking but looking at Haley she was completely oblivious to him still chatting with Kurt about something.

"Hey Rach, this your cousin you've been talking about?" I smiled brightly at Finn as he closed his locker and walked over to us.

"Yeah this is her. Haley this is Finn Hudson, Finn this is Haley." She looked at him, head tilting to the side slightly as she took him in. She obviously knew exactly just who Finn Hudson was to me after my ramblings about him that probably added up to days if you put them all together. But Haley swore she didn't mind, she was just happy to see me happy. She stuck her hand out and smiled at him as he placed his hand in hers.

"Hey Finn, you are Glee club Finn?" He nodded smiling at her, his eyes going onto me slightly before returning back to her. I think my heart fluttered.

"Yeah, you are joining right?" Haley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah got to audition today at practice. Rachel wouldn't let me forget this weekend" She teased me playfully, bumping hips with me as she said this and laughed as I did it back. Finn smiled and said his goodbyes and left and Kurt took this moment to speak.

"Not to worry you guys but Karofsky is heading this way, Slushy in hand." Haley turned and looked at him confused, leaning against her now shut locker and then moved her head to where his gaze was. All I could do was grimace at the fact my cousin was going to see just how popular I was, how popular GLEE was and brace myself for the ice cold drink that is inevitably going to end in my face.

"Hey Berry" This got both Haley and I's attention but his gaze was on me, since he obviously didn't know there was two of us now. I quickly looked back at Haley, who was still leaning against her locker with her arms crossed and lying in front of her stomach and her left foot up against the locker. She had the look on her face which I knew from years of experience that she was just going to let this play out, but her glare was fixed on him and her eyebrow rose in a gesture just daring him to make the wrong move, I really don't see this going well. Especially since her eyes seem to have gone a shade darker, emotion always showed in her eyes unlike anyone I know and anger always made them darker. I turned back to face Karofsky.

"What do you want Karofsky?" He opened his mouth to reply and his hand moved slightly, causing my eye to twitch as a reflex but his gaze had moved and he simply handed me the cup before moving to stand in front of Haley.

"Well hello there, I'm Dave Karofsky, head of the hockey team." He smiled smugly at the information he said and I had to bite my tongue to stop the chuckle that rose in my throat as Kurt rolled his eyes at him and mouthed 'and head idiot'. Karofsky stuck his hand out to Haley, who had moved to stand up straight. She had a good few inches on me with her 5'6" frame but still looked small next to the Neanderthals that are the hockey team. "And you are?" Haley shook his hand and smirked at him.

"New." Both Kurt and I laughed at her answer and noticed we seemed to have attracted an audience. Surprisingly, Karofsky chuckled at Haley's answer and nodded.

"You're feisty, I like that. Fancy telling me your real name?" Haley leaned forward to be in front of him and smiled.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides I have a lesson to go to, I was just saying bye to Rach here. See ya around Karofsky." And with that she grabbed Kurt and I and we headed toward their history lesson which was in the same direction as mine and as soon as we rounded the corner, we burst out laughing.  
"I can't believe you just did that to Karofsky! That is the stuff of legends Hales." She laughed and shrugged at me.

"I didn't like the way he shouted Berry, he messes with you he messes with me and I like to mess back." I gave her a hug silently thanking her before turning off down a corridor to maths and promising to meet them here at the end of the lesson, laughing at the whispers of the new girl that just burned Dave Karofsky.

KPOV

Walking into history a second before the bell went, all eyes turned to us standing in the doorway, arms linked. I can imagine the thoughts now – how did Hummel get the new girl? It's idiotic, really but its high school, what more do you expect? Walking towards Mr Knight with Haley I smiled at Mercedes, Tina and Artie who were all seated at our table with two empty seats. I quickly took my arm away as she filled him in on who she was and was given books and strutted to my seat, hearing the whispers of the jocks who were taking about how 'bang able' the new girl is and the girls who were on about the incident in the hallway and stating their respect for the British newcomer.

"Hey Kurt, that the new girl?" I smiled and nodded at Mercedes as I sat in the seat on the outside, leaving the one in the middle free. She looked at me questionably.

"You are going to want her to sit in the middle, trust me. She is amazing! She knew I was wearing Marc Jacobs and Gucci without having to look closely or be told and she also just burned Karofsky in the hallway, stopping Rachel being slushied at the same time." Mercedes smiled and turned her attention to the girl in question who got wolf whistled by the jocks as she walked by and simply rolled her eyes and muttered 'morons' under her breathe. We all laughed as Mercedes spoke the words we were all thinking.

"I think I'm gonna like white girl."

FPOV

I walked into my second period English lesson and took my seat next to Puck at the back of the room with Mike and Matt on either side of us. Puck nodded his head at me in greeting and I returned it, it's a guy thing.

"What's got you here so late?" I looked at Mike as he asked. I smiled as I got my notebook and pen out.

"I was talking to Rach..." Cue eye roll, there it is."...and Kurt. Met her cousin too." This caught the guys' attention. Puck looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Is she hot?" I opened my mouth to answer, but before I did Karofsky sat down in his seat in front of us and did it instead.

"Like you would never believe!" They all looked at me for confirmation and I simply nodded. Yeah she was, but she wasn't Rachel. Not that I'd say that out loud. "She was wearing these skinny jeans that were like a second skin and had this whole rock chic vibe going on that made her even hotter. Plus she's feisty, gotta love that in a girl." With that he winked at us and started writing the stuff off the board.

"Dude, is he serious?" I laughed at their expressions, mouths wide and catching flies.

"Yeah, she has the locker that was empty in between Rach's and Tina's and that's how I got to see her. She's going to be in Glee this afternoon to audition." With this we all got talking about football practice and other guy stuff until the bell rang and we walked out, the guys following me to my locker. "You guys are following me why?" Puck rolled his eyes and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To try and see the new girl, idiot." I laughed at them as we stopped at my locker and opened the door, shoving the books in and taking the geography book out.

"Haley." Puck looked at me confused. "Her name is Haley." He smirked and the other guys smiled as Rach rounded the corner, hoping to see the girl in skinny jeans like a second skin following her but she was alone.

"Hey Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt." She smiled as she opened her locker and put her math textbook away and grabbed her geography one and I smiled as I remembered we have geography together next with Santana and Mike. Puck walked over to her.

"Hey Berry, where's this cousin of yours?" Rach smiled at him.

"In geography, she has it next with Finn and I and the teacher said we could share a book so I came and got mine and she's busy talking to Santana like they've known each other for life." Puck, Mike, Matt and I stared at her like she had two heads. Seriously, she can't mean Santana as in head Cheerio Santana right? Because that girl isn't nice, not to people outside of the Cheerio's, football and Glee. Mike smiled and pushed me towards Rach before walking besides us, turning us towards our geography class.

"See you guys later, I have geography." And I couldn't help laugh but at the faces of Matt and Puck as we walked away and towards the new girl they so desperately wanted to see. We all nearly doubled over in laughter as we heard Puck.

"I need to change my timetable."


	5. Lunch

**A/N: Thanks to the few that reviewed, please review again. I hope you like this chapter (:**

Geography flew by and by the end of it Haley had made great friends with Finn, Mike and even Santana. As the hour went by Rach couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the attention Finn was giving Haley, but the feelings quickly disappeared as he looked at her and smiled with her winking at her behind him. As we walked out the door with Finn and Rachel chatting ahead of the other three behind them talking about the gym period all the gleeks had together 6th.

"You know it's the only class we all have together, minus health but that's a given and we never really do anything together. I'm with the guys practicing football, you're with the Cheerio's and the others are together in the field messing about." Haley turned to Mike and smiled at him and let out a chuckle.

"Well maybe there's time to change that if you are so down about it." Mike laughed and they continued walking and before they knew it they were going their separate ways, with Santana, Mike and Finn going into the cafeteria and Rachel and Haley going to the lockers.

"We'll see you in there right?" They both nodded at Finn before walking to the lockers where Kurt and the others were waiting for them.

"HALES!!" With that Kurt flung himself at her and everyone burst into giggles at their silly behaviour as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and squealed as he spun them.

"You guys have only been separated for an hour, on your first day of knowing each other and already act like this?" Turning to look at Mercedes, and then looked at each other before looking back at her and shrugging which caused them all to start laughing. Haley hopped off Kurt and hugged them all quickly.

"Right, I believe I have that horribly clichéd walk into the cafeteria to do. Besides, I think Rach here has waited long enough to be reunited with her precious Finn."Making sure she said Finn in the way that even she knows she does when she goes on about him, causing her to shriek before slapping Haley's arm as Haley turned and grabbed hold of Kurt and started running.

"Haley! Get back here and let me hit you!"

"Yeah....cause that sounds fun Rach!" Haley laughed as they all ran after the pair, Rachel with an amused look in her eye and the others laughing at her antics. Skidding to a halt outside the cafeteria doors and the noise was so loud it could be heard and Haley couldn't help the nerves she felt eating away at her tummy.

"Ready for this Hales?" She let out a deep breath and then turned to Artie and nodded, smiling to silently thank him for caring. With that Haley opened the doors and they all stepped inside and it went silent.

Yeah. Really not cliché at all.

Meanwhile Puck had been sitting in the cafeteria with Matt waiting for Finn and Mike to come in with the high possibility of Berry and her cousin following. They were making pointless conversation about Coach Tanaka pausing every so often to put food in their mouths or take a drink. "Dude, how long does it take to get here from geography? They are taking forever man" Puck looked at Matt laughing slightly at his team mate's impatience.

"I know, was just thinking the same thing." Then the doors opened and in walked Finn and Mike talking about something and joining the food line. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear" They both laughed as the two walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys, how was history?" Mike sat himself beside Matt and Finn beside Puck.

"Was history dude, nothing much to tell really. Anyways how was geography with Haley?" Matt asked and Puck looked at Finn, wanting his input too. Both of them got smiles on their faces.

"Pretty awesome man, she's really cool and even somehow manages to chill Rachel out a bit." Well there's a shock, not only can someone make Berry chill but it was Finn who said that. "She and the others are going to join us after they've put the stuff in the locker and met up with Kurt and stuff." Puck smirked slightly, thinking of getting the chance to impress her before the other meatballs in this place as Matt spoke up.

"So what she look like Matt? Was Karofsky lying?" Mike opened his mouth to speak when the doors opened again and people went quiet.

"Look for yourself" Pointing to the doors everyone quickly turned in their seats. Standing there between Kurt and Berry stood the newcomer and Puck instantly decided Karofsky was right, which annoyed him now for some reason, knowing he looked at her like that. He looked at her feet, smirking at the black converses that not many wore here then trailed my eyes up her legs that were wrapped in the best looking skinny jeans he swears he's ever seen and then up her stomach past her chest which was slightly bigger then most here and then stopped on her face. She had a perfect heart shaped face that although was pale, contrasted perfectly with her pink lips that had a slightly fuller bottom one and then past her nose and then to her eyes. And, in the most badass way possible, he swears his breathe caught in his throat. She had brown eyes, like Berry, but these were on a totally different level in his opinion. They were darker and reminded him of melted chocolate and he thinks he would quite happily drown in them before catching himself and mentally slapping himself for such chick flick thoughts.

"Oh, they are over there" As the group slowly made there way to the table the guys were at waiting for them, Haley quickly looked around the room her eyes scanning the faces and smiling at them to be polite, that and she just tends to smile a lot, before her eyes rested on the people at the table. She saw Finn, Matt and Mike sitting with another football player who had the number 20 in bold yellow under the name Puckerman. Haley knew that this was Puck, his Mohawk gave him away but Rachel had never truly described him fitting at least not as Haley was seeing him now. He was sitting down but he clearly was tall, maybe 6" or more, well built and tanned skin. His brown hair had been shaved into a Mohawk and his eyes were an alluring hazel that she could feel boring into her own, as though he was seeing her in every sense of the word. Gulping she broke herself out of her trance and smiled at him, trying to ignore the way her heart fluttered when he smiled back.

"Hey Hales, coming to get food?" She quickly pulled her eyes away from her mini staring competition with the hazel eyes and smiled at Kurt, nodding.

"Sure, hey Rach?" Rachel turned to her cousin.

"Yeah?" Haley handed her bag to her, receiving an odd look.

"I'm going to get us some food, put my bag where I'm sitting and I won't be too long." Rachel nodded and smiled as her cousin walked away with Kurt and laughed as a boy stood in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. Her laugh had caught the table's attention.

"What's so funny Berry?" Rachel turned to Puck as she placed herself at the table next to Finn and placing Haley's bag in the now empty seat next to him as Fin had moved down two places for the cousins.

"That, it's like the twelfth time that has happened today" Every head at the table turned to look at the scene in front of them, Rob Zinksy off the hockey team was in front of Haley and Kurt obviously flirting whilst Haley and Kurt smirked at each other. The table listened into the conversation the best they could.

"Well as nice as spending lunch with you and your pecks is as an offer Rob, I've already got plans. Sorry" With that the pair walked away and the table burst out laughing as Karofsky came over and slapped Rob on the back of the head, saying something about seeing Haley first. Ten minutes later and Kurt and Haley were back at the table, Karofsky and Rob still arguing just now at their table with the other hockey players putting their input in and glancing over at the girl in question frequently.

"Hey guys, this is Haley my cousin from England." Puck smirked as Haley rolled her eyes at her introduction before smiling brightly and waving slightly at them all.

"Hey. Rach could you please stop telling everyone I'm from England. The accent kinda gives it away." Puck swore he's never head a voice so musical yet sultry before, combining in a way that would make him actually want to sit and listen to this Berry talk forever and not even complain let alone want to set himself on fire. Both of the Berry's laughed at Haley's comment as Rachel pointed to the seat next to Puck that had Haley's bag on it.

"Fair point. You are sitting here Hales." Haley nodded and quickly sat down before turning to Puck, smiling at him and staring into his hazel eyes which seem to captivate her every time she sees them.

"Hi, I'm Haley Berry." She placed her hand out for him to shake, which he did and they both felt something like an electric shock tingle through their fingertips and spreading through their bodies like a wild fire.

"Noah Puckerman, but people just call me Puck." Haley nodded before letting his hand go, suddenly remembering her manners and the people around her.

"Nice to meet you Noah" Despite his usual hate towards anyone who called him Noah, he simply smiled at her, loving how his name rolled off her tongue and sent shivers down his spine.

"You have no idea"


	6. Free Period

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm glad you enjoy the story and please review again (:**

Lunch flew by and it was safe to say that Haley was the perfect addition to the group. She talked gymnastics with the cheerleaders, clothes with Kurt and Mercedes, music with Tina and Artie and was able to join in conversations with all the guys and Rachel without even seeming like an outsider to them let alone the others around them. With just minutes before the bell for the next lesson was due, the conversation turned onto the topic of Haley in general as the glee club members wanted to know more of the new addition.

"So Haley, British huh?" Haley laughed at Matt, shaking her head at his obvious statement before looking at him with a confused face and placing her hands in the air slightly.

"What gave it away?" Everyone on the table burst out laughing at the pair as she playfully rolled her eyes causing Matt to stick his tongue out at her. Whilst everyone was busy laughing Kurt quickly caught eye contact with Rachel and subtly glanced towards Haley and Puck, who had subconsciously moved during the time so that their bodies were angled towards the other, arms and knees touching. Rachel smiled at the sight before turning back to Kurt and winking, signalling that she thinks it's a possible love match. They were brought out of their silent conversation by Artie's voice.

"So what are you going to sing for us today in glee?" Every pair of eyes at the table turned to Haley who simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders before replying.

"That my friend is a secret that not even Rach here knows." She nudged Rachel's arm playfully with her elbow as everyone looked shocked as Rachel nodded in agreement and shrugged. She had spent the weekend bugging Haley while they were moving her in to the house about what song she was going to use to audition and Haley hadn't said anything. She simply kept saying it was a surprise and she would know when the rest of the 'gleeks' knew and that would be when she actually auditioned. "So what do we all have next?"

"Well I know that me, you, Mercedes, Tina and Artie have study hall." Haley smiled at Kurt and nodded before smiling at Artie too. She hadn't known him long but she thought he was an amazing person. Her dad always said that how a person deals with the cards their given says a lot about their character and that their decisions aren't who define who a person is but rather a person who defines their decisions and paths they take. Her mother on the other hand always said that her dad was a philosophical nonsense talking fool who wanted her to become a mini him and that yes, a person can be defined by how they act and decisions that they make but that isn't always in their control. Haley saw how Artie dealt with his wheelchair and she agreed with her dad on this one. He acted as everyone else does and doesn't allow his disability to weaken his strength or character, it's just simply another part of him and that was truly a lovely thing to see. There are so many that Haley had seen in her lifetime that would have used their disability as an excuse to be weak, but Artie didn't.

"We all have study period. How weird is that?" Haley shook her head and let out a small chuckle of disbelief.

"You mean you never realised until now that you all have a study period together?" Rachel took initiative and answered for the table.

"We knew on some level, but we always did our own thing. Like Kurt and Mercedes would go to the mall, maybe with Artie and Tina sometimes, I would be in the auditorium sometimes with Finn for glee, the guys would be doing guy stuff or playing football and Brittany and Santana with the Cheerio's or off doing there own thing." Haley nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense I guess. What are people going to do with this one?" With that question they all smiled and Puck wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"We're hanging with the new girl." Haley laughed and rolled her eyes as she nudged Puck with her shoulder playfully before standing up.

"Well I'm going to go dump this...." She picked up her bag and waved it around a bit"...in my locker and Kurt is coming with me. Then how about we all go onto the field or something?" Kurt stood up smiling as he walked around to Haley, looping arms with her.

"We may as well, it's a nice day and she is new so her requests are to be given." Everyone laughed at Kurt as he circled his hand around Haley's face as he said new. "Meet everyone at the Quad that's near the field?" Everyone nodded in agreement as Kurt turned and dragged Haley away, her waving to them behind her head before disappearing through the doors with Puck staring at where they had been. His mind was running a mile a minute with fantasies of him running out after them and kicking Kurt back into the cafeteria to leave him and Haley alone and his imagination began to go into overdrive.

"So Puck, what you think?" Snapping back into reality at Mike's words, his head quickly turning to face him he cleared his heads of all Haley related fantasies and smiled at him, nodding his head.

"I think Karofsky was right, but he way underestimated her." Everyone at the table looked at each other as Puck spoke, not used to the softness to his usual rough tone or the way his eyes seemed glazed over as he spoke about her. Clearly something was going on there but no one would question him about it, because questioning Puck about how badass he is is like questioning your will to live. It wouldn't end pretty. "I mean you saw how she fitted right in here, she's gonna be great with us man." Just then the bell went and the group all got up and made there way to the quad near the field where Kurt and Haley were waiting.

When they got there, they all nearly burst out laughing as Haley was running around the quad with an Kurt's Channel scarf in her hands with Kurt chasing after her with Haley singing you cant catch me over and over again, teasing him. Spotting the group Haley sped up and ran towards them before jumping onto Mike's back.

"Run!" And with that Mike ran off onto the field with Haley on his back as Kurt jumped onto Matt's.

"Follow them!" Rachel sat down with Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as Tina jumped on Puck's back and demanded he joined in, not that he took much convincing. Soon enough Santana jumped on Finn's and they were all off, chasing each other and trying to get the scarf.

"Well this is certainly interesting." Everyone sitting watching looked at Rachel laughing and agreeing.

"I think white girl is going to be great in the group. I mean look at us already, this wouldn't have happened if she wasn't here." Brittany nodded before speaking up.

"Totally, she's awesome." They all pulled faces as they watched Kurt jump off Matt's back and dive for Haley but Haley saw and pushed herself off Mike and dived onto Puck who had just had Tina jump off his back onto Matt. Tina luckily landed on Matt's back and they were ready to go back to running while Kurt was rescued by Mike, who caught him and put him on his back. He glared playfully at the mass of brown hair that was still airborne.

"Hales I was soooo close to getting you there!" Haley meanwhile landed on Puck's chest, her legs wrapped loose around his waist but arms tightly locked around his neck. The shock of her landing on him made him stumble back slightly but that wasn't the main problem. His main problem was that he could now feel her toned legs and stomach and her chest was pressed firmly to his with her face only inches in front of his own. Quickly, Haley moved herself to his back, refusing to think about how defined his muscles felt under his jacket or how his smell was making her feel dizzy but in the best possible way.

"Well what can I say Kurt? Can't touch this" She sang the last part before slapping Puck's shoulder lightly. "To the quad Noah" With that they all ran back to the others laughing at the looks on their faces at their antics.

"That was so fun!" Finn quickly but gently but Santana on the floor and then took a seat next to Rachel as Tina walked to sit with Artie, Santana next to Brittany, Mike next to Finn and surprisingly, Matt moved next to Mercedes. Kurt and Haley watched as the two started conversation, laughing and smiling like idiots before turning towards each other with Kurt's eyebrow raised and Haley smirking. Clearly they had to keep an eye on those two.

"Here's your scarf back." She smiled brightly at him whilst walking up to him, putting her hand out with the black scarf sitting in her palm. Kurt smiled and grabbed the scarf and her palm and pulled her into a hug laughing before the two went to sit at the space between Mercedes and Puck with Kurt next to Mercedes and Haley near Puck.

They all sat there talking as a group about all sorts of things before Mike groaned.

"What's wrong dude?" Mike looked at Puck dejectedly before sighing.

"All that running and we have gym next." Kurt and Haley struggled to keep their laughter in as they looked at him, but looking at each other they gave in and started laughing hysterically with the others joining in.


	7. Sue Sylvester and Glee Club

**A/N:**** Thanks again to everyone that reviewed; I'm so glad you like the story so far! Please review again and I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is a long one to make up for the quite slow update.**

The bell rang and the group got up and walked their separate ways to their lockers with Rachel, Tina, Haley and Finn heading the same way due to their lockers being close with Puck following so that he 'could walk with Finn to gym' but they all knew the real reason. It was the brown haired, brown eyed, British beauty that caught his attention unlike anything else...well except sex and his fight club. The two guys were walking behind the girls, discussing plays for football while the girls were talking about the gym lesson they were about to have.

"S-s-so Hales, looking forward to your first gym lesson with c-c-coach Sylvester?" Haley smiled at Tina's use of her nickname before smirking at the girl.

"Yeah, especially since I can't do anything. Well officially anyways." Rachel patted Haley's shoulder lightly, offering her silent comfort as she knew the reason that Haley wasn't allowed to participate in gym. Tina looked at her confused as the three stood in a row opening their lockers and getting out their bags.

"W-why?" Haley let out a small sigh before turning to Tina and smiling sadly, shrugging her shoulders slightly while closing her locker.

"The car crash, I was injured in it." Tina gasped as she closed her locker and both Puck and Finn turned to look at her, shock written on their faces as well as worry. Haley had been running around like everything was fine an hour ago and didn't show any signs of being injured.

"Injured how, exactly?" Haley smiled at the concern in Finn's voice, he really was a sweet guy and she honestly couldn't think of anyone better for her cousin/best friend. She quickly stepped away from her locker and nodded with her head to down the hall, signalling to them to start walking. The group quickly returned into order they were in before the locker stop.

"Dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs, bruises in general and quite a few cuts. Glass is kinda sharp you know?" Everyone laughed at her tone as she said it, and Rachel shook her head knowingly. Haley was never one to be so serious about herself or her injuries, her family and friends yes, hurt one of them and she'd probably hunt you down and do something worse to you but her motto for herself was always 'I'm not dead, therefore I'm fine'. "Worst one was on my left thigh, needed stitches and a blood transfusion off the blood loss. But the doctors said it won't scar and the other cuts and bruises will eventually fade and the ache in my shoulder will go so it's all good." They all nodded as Haley linked arms with the two girls before turning her head so she could see Puck and Finn slightly. "We're gonna go to gym, see you there I guess. Damn this hurts your neck if your not the on the exorcist." With that they separated ways laughing at Haley's antics to meet up in gym.

Walking into the girls changing rooms Haley sighed as once again a room she walked in turned silent, new girl or not, it was starting to get a little old and slightly annoying. Following Tina and Rachel she quickly spotted Mercedes in a corner and hugged her, sitting herself to the left of her and nudging her with her shoulder. Rachel noticed as Haley slightly winced at the contact, she thought Haley had been overdoing it and it looks like she was right. Sighing Rachel quickly got changed and chatted to Tina as Mercedes and Haley talked.

"Hey white girl." Haley laughed at her nick name off Mercedes; she'd be insulted if she wasn't as pale as Casper. Rolling her eyes playfully she pouted at her friend.

"Are you implying I'm pale? I'll have you know I use sun beds every night!" This got a laugh out of Tina and Rachel as well as Mercedes and a few other girls who were sitting close enough to hear the conversation when Brittany and Santana strolled over.

"Hey Hales, coach Sylvester wants to see you." Haley nodded and stood up, medical note in hand and followed the two cheerio's to her office whilst mentally replaying everything Rachel had ever said about her.

"This should be fun." She muttered under her breath sarcastically as she walked into the office. Santana and Brittany stood on either side of her. She took in the teacher in all her bright pink track suited glory and waited for the onslaught of verbal abuse that was sure to occur.

"Coach Sylvester, we've brought the new girl." Sue turned around and smiled at the three, quickly taking the new girl in. She was tall and extremely pretty with a good body that Sue could tell was from more then just genetics. Her frame was slender and her eyes popped out at you, she definitely had potential.

"Hi I'm Sue Sylvester but you can call me Coach Sylvester Haley Berry. May I just say you are nothing like that cousin of yours looks wise luckily; you avoided the whole nose disaster. Are you alike in personality?" Haley raised her eyebrow as she shook her head, clearly intrigued at the words but also slightly annoyed about how she spoke about her cousin.

"Wouldn't say so, we're loyal, strong and independent but it stops there really." Sue smirked at her as she replied.

"Excellent. So got your stuff?" Haley quickly put her hand out that contained the medical note that said she wasn't to be involved in sports. Sue read it and looked at Haley, eyebrows raised.

"You were in a car accident?" Haley looked at both Brittany and Santana who were busy looking around the room, clearly not comfortable as they knew about the situation from what Rachel had said in glee.

"Yeah, back in England about 5 days ago. It killed my parents and here I am Lima's latest resident." She rolled her eyes at her last comment and Sue immediately decided she likes this girl, a rare and common thing. She had spunk and confidence, unlike all the other girls in this godforsaken high school who entered her office and she was new. Sue nodded as she leaned forward putting her note on her desk, sneakily glancing up to see Haley's reaction as usually this caused the girls in McKinley to nearly have a heart attack, heck, students here in general. She always loved causing terror and watching as the sweat formed on their brows and the breathing became laboured as she neared, their fright for her plain for all to see but Haley just stood there with her arms across her stomach and an eyebrow raised, a sign that she was waiting. Sue definitely liked this girl, she also heard what she had said to Karofsky earlier that day and adding that to now she was definitely impressed.

"You can sit with the cripple. Now go the three of you." They all nodded and walked out the door as Brittany and Santana linked arms with Haley.

"That was so cool how you handled Sylvester back there, no ones ever done that. You are definitely cool Haley Berry." Haley smiled at Santana as she bumped hips with her and returned the action only for Brittany to do it on her other side.

"Totally. You could be a cheerio easily." Haley returned the hip bump to her, smirking at her words. She really fitted in here and she liked it, but the cheerio's? She wasn't so sure.

"Thanks, you know you girls are pretty great." They all smiled at each other as they entered the locker room before going separate ways – Haley to Rachel, Mercedes and Tina and Brittany and Santana to the cheerio's.

"How did it go?" Haley smiled at Rachel as she quickly pulled her iPod and phone out of her bag and slipped them into her jeans pockets.

"Fine, she's not even scary. Just asked me about the car crash and said to sit next to the cripple. I'm right in assuming that's Artie?" The three girls nodded their heads in confirmation whilst Tina rolled her eyes at the name and started muttering under her breath about showing her who's a cripple. Rachel, Haley and Mercedes all looked at each other with knowing smiles, clearly someone has a crush.

"Right you bunch of pathetic excuses for females lets go!" With that everyone headed out towards the field, Haley's arm linked with Mercedes and Tina and Rachel behind them.

The boys had already been out on the field for a good five minutes before the girls walked out, Sue leading the way followed by the cheerio's and then the rest of the class and then the last four out were Haley, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel. Puck watched as Haley hugged the three girls before walking towards them. He quickly elbowed Finn to get his attention and then nodded in her direction. Finn just shrugged his shoulders as Tanaka continued on about actually winning a game.

"If you don't sharpen up you will be doing laps, speak back to me and you will do laps, stare at the girls and you will do laps. Understood?" All the team nodded as Haley raised an eyebrow at their coach, who clearly seems to be obsessed with laps before waving at Artie and sitting beside him. He smiled at her, confusion written clearly on her face.

"Why aren't you doing gym?" Haley shrugged before replying, pulling her iPod out of her pocket.

"The accident, got some injuries that the doctors wont let me do gym with." Artie looked at her shocked before nodding in acceptance. "But today is your lucky day as I get to sit with you for the whole period and I brought entertainment." She put her iPod in her hand in front of him before waving her other hand over it like they do on game shows, cheesy smile to accompany it. Artie laughed at her antics before his expression changed into one of realisation and then giddiness.

"Want to get out of here? We can go into the practice room and wait for glee to happen. You could maybe rehearse and I could play my guitar and...." Haley smiled and put her hand out to interrupt him.

"You play guitar?" He nodded in confirmation as Haley put her hand out to high five him." Me too! Let's get out of here." With that Haley grabbed the handles of Arties wheelchair and directed him to the outside of the girls changing room where she ran in and grabbed her bag, then ran back out and threw it onto his lap. She laughed as he looked shocked as he caught it. "You can carry since I'm steering." He laughed and nodded in acceptance as she rolled him in the direction he was telling her to go to get to the practice room.

"Dude, Artie just left with Haley." Puck and Finn quickly turned from the practice they were doing at Mike's words just in time to see Haley push him away, both of them pulling superman poses as they went. They all laughed at the pair when Kurt's phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw he had a text from Haley.

"Oh, Hales' has just text me." Puck's head turned to his direction, because although he would never fully admit to himself or at all out loud, he was jealous that Artie was wheeling off with Haley. She'd captured his attention and he wanted nothing more then to be able to spend some alone time with her, especially after the whole jumping onto his front situation that happened the period before. He'd felt tingles up his spine due to how close their faces were, butterflies in his stomach and that wasn't cool and certainly wasn't badass.

"What did she say?" Puck and Kurt made their way to the rest of the team as Kurt smiled at his phone, before he read it aloud.

"Hello with a smiley face, Artie and I have ditched gym for the practice room since neither of us could do it. We're gonna jam and meet you guys there, kiss kiss kiss. So basically she and Artie get to have fun with guitars in the practice room while we get to listen to Tanaka and run laps. Oh what lives we lead." Puck laughed at Kurt, watching as he typed a reply before they ran off to complete Tanaka's set amount of laps. Their sure he's obsessed.

Meanwhile Haley and Artie literally skidded into the practice room, her standing on the back of his wheelchair just as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Kurt's replied." Artie simply nodded as he rolled off to the guitars, picking his own from the lot and started mindlessly plucking a tune on it.

_Hello girlie, don't some people just get all the luck? Enjoy the session and I will see you in 50 minutes and lord knows how many laps. Then I get to hear you sing! Oh, FYI, Puck looked totally jealous of you and Artie when you left! He soooooo wants you (; much Love xxxxx_

She laughed and rolled her eyes, he was such a drama queen but she loved him already. Her laugh caught Artie's attention.

"What did he say?" Haley simply handed over her phone and went over to where the guitars were and picked out an acoustic one. She's always loved playing acoustic; she prefers the softness and peace it gives her when playing. Not that she's opposed to electric; acoustics are just a soft spot for her. Sitting on the chair to the left of Artie she smiled as he laughed and handed her the phone. "He's right you know we could all see it at lunch and last period. Puck is never like that, he's blunt and sexist and sometimes downright disgusting the way he acts. But with you he just sat there having a conversation and actually listening! No innuendos no pick up lines." Haley frowned at him as she placed her phone in her pocket and got herself comfortable with the guitar on her lap.

"Doesn't the whole lack of innuendos and pick up lines usually signal that the person isn't attractive to them? Cause if Noah is how you say he is then I'm right. Right?" Artie shrugged and smiled at her, her reaction to what he said only proving the groups theory of the two more. He also noticed how she called him Noah, something that usually would result in you getting a slushie facial, thrown into a dumpster or beaten up. Even all three if he really didn't like you, but when she said it earlier his eyes just got this look that Artie could only described as adoration and happiness.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. There was just something about the way his face lit up when you spoke to him, how his eyes seemed to sparkle with emotion and that is something much more then innuendos and chat up lines. So knowing Puck he will probably be freaking out right now, he's the badass of this school and these 'chick flick moments' as he calls them are something he hasn't experienced." Haley nodded, taking in his reasoning before looking at him questionably.

"How do you know so much about him?" Artie smiled as he waved his guitar a bit.

"We're both avid guitar players, we usually jam together and I guess we bonded over that." Haley smiled at him and nodded before strumming a few notes on her guitar then looking back at him.

"What about you and Tina? I mean I've been here a day and I see it. What's happening there?" Artie sighed and looked at the floor and shrugged before looking back up to Haley, her smiling encouragingly at him whilst making eye contact. He was never a person to trust easily, his disability usually meant that people tried to take advantage of him and took for granted what he went through on a day to day basis but with Haley he could tell she saw him as an actual person, not the crippled kid. Respect showed in her eyes when she looked at him, not sympathy and he could tell by the way she acted with him that she was trust worthy and nothing like the majority.

"It's complicated. I mean we have the whole being different thing in common with me being in a wheelchair and her stutter and she's an amazing person but...." He looked back to the ground and Haley gently nudged his shoulder so he looked at her.

"But you're scared? Trust me I know that feeling, but sometimes that feeling is the little push we need. I mean it's that whole rollercoaster, going to see the horror you waited for weeks kinda scared. Then you take the risk and that feeling changes and you feel happy and exhilarated and nothing can beat that feeling in the moment." Artie nodded whilst smiling at her.

"I know but sometimes you don't get on the rollercoaster or go to see the movie." Haley shrugged and smiled at him before answering.

"Then you'll never know what you've missed. Frederick Wilcox once said 'Progress always involves risks. You cannot steal second base and keep your foot on first.' "

"Are you always this philosophical?" They both let out a small laugh at his comment as she shook her head.

"Not really, my parents were big on literature and stuff so I know a lot of random quotes like that. But it fits right?" Artie nodded, his expression clearly showing he was taking in the words.

"It does. Anyway, let's see what you can do." Haley smirked and raised an eyebrow at his comment, clearly he was changing the subject but she wouldn't push him. She knew how that felt and wouldn't intentionally do it to anyone.

"What can you play?" Artie smiled at her, the most genuine smile she'd seen on the boy all day.

"The question is what can you play?" Haley laughed before playfully rolling her eyes at him.

"Classic or new?" Artie sat for a minute pondering before replying.

"Classic." Haley laughed at his seriousness.

"I was hoping you would say that." She got up and grabbed an electric guitar and plugged it into the amp and started playing the opening riff to a song that got Artie smiling and nodding appreciating her choice.

_**There she stood in the street  
Smiling from her head to her feet  
I said "Hey, what is this"  
Now baby, maybe she's in need of a kiss  
I said " Hey, what's your name baby"  
maybe we can see things the same  
Now don't you wait or hesitate  
Let's move before they raise the parking rent**_

She smiled as he sang the words as she played the guitar, neither of them noticing the others walking into the room, lead by Mr Schuester about four lines in and jumped slightly in shock as they all joined in the chorus, dancing about and clapping as they go. Finn joined in on the drums.

_**All right now baby, it's all right now  
All right now baby, it's all right now**_

They let Artie sing the verse again; since really it was his song they were just joining in.

_**I took her home to my place  
Watching ev'ry move on her face  
She said "Look, what's your game baby  
are you tryin' to put me in shame?"  
I said "slow don't go so fast,  
don't you think that love can last?"  
She said " Love, Lord above,  
now you're tryin' to trick me in love"**_

All right now baby, it's all right now  
all right now baby, it's all right now

They ended the song there, with everybody clapping and praising Artie, Finn and Haley on their spontaneous mini show before Will headed up to Haley. He'd heard her voice when they were all singing together, he was that used to hearing the other eleven that the twelfth seemed louder then the rest. Rachel was right, she did sing as well as her, and dare he say it possibly even better. Her voice carried just as much as Rachel's with seemingly no effort but had an edge to it that separated the two Berry's voices into two completely different categories but he knew that they would also blend well. As always, Rachel appeared to be right with what she said on Friday and Haley was definitely what this club was missing and could help them fly through sectionals.

"Hello, I'm Mr Schuester but everyone just calls me Mr Schu. I'm guessing that you're Haley?" She nodded, smiling at him whilst shaking his extended hand as the rest of them sat in the seats. It didn't go unnoticed that Puck chose the one behind Haley's and he probably would have taken the one beside her if Rachel hadn't beaten him to it.

"That's me, I've heard a lot about you Mr Schu." He smiled back at the girl, releasing her hand as he gestured to the band and piano at the side of the room.

"So have we from Rachel and she told us you are an amazing singer so please, show us what you got." Haley looked at Rachel with her left eyebrow rose, silently questioning her cousin on just how much she had said and why but was only responded with a shrug of the shoulders and an innocent smile. Haley rolled her eyes at her cousin before her eyes locked with the hazel ones of one Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and she smiled gently at him, remembering Kurt and Artie's words from earlier before heading to the band as Will sat in her seat. "I'm afraid our pianist isn't in this week if you wanted the piano, sorry if that ruins your plan." Haley smiled at him shaking her head before whispering to the band and the rest of the glee club watched in curiosity as the bands eyes lit up and some of them high fived. Turning back to face the club Haley smiled, happy that she had them waiting in suspense.

"I know that since I'm Rachel's cousin you are probably expecting me to burst into a Broadway tune...." They all laughed at that with Rachel playfully sticking her tongue out at her cousin."... But that's not really my style. Truthfully, this song doesn't really show what I can do vocally but it's special to me so I hope you enjoy it." With that she sat down at the piano and nodded at the band before she started playing. Everyone in the room immediately knew what the song was and smiled at the choice. Most because it wasn't Broadway, some because it was a classic song and all of them because they wanted to see her sing and this song was a change from what they usually do. One was imaging the song was aimed at him, staring at the newcomer dreamily before catching himself again and screaming mentally at himself that this wasn't badass and to get a grip.

_**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**_

Rachel smiled sadly, remembering that this was the first song her mom learned Haley on the piano and her aunt always said it was hers and her uncles song. She gulped quickly as her eyes began to water up; she couldn't be weak now of all times._****_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana and Artie all turned and looked at each other with identical looks on their faces, a mixture of pure shock, happiness, awe and acceptance. It was clear that Haley could sing and that this song meant a lot to her, she seemed like one with the piano the way she could play flawlessly with her eyes closed and completely lost in the music. With her on their side along with Rachel sectionals didn't seem such a scary prospect._****_

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  


It was after that line that Haley opened her eyes and looked at the club, smiling as she kept singing and playing taking in all their reactions. Most just seemed shocked but there was something in Puck's eyes that caught her attention. They seemed sort of glazed over and darker but yet she hadn't seen them shine like that in the time she'd spent with him.

_**  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**_

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight __

**A/N:**** the songs used in this chapter were All Right Now by Free and a Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, which sadly I don't own. I suggest you listen to them when reading the chapter, really helps. Hope you liked the chapter so please review (:**


	8. Don't Stop Believing

**A/N: ** **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been hectic, but I hope this chapter will make up for it. I know it's short but there is a reason for it. Please read, enjoy and review (:**

Will was the first to recover from the silence that cast over the club after Haley's song, he quickly started clapping with the others following suit while Haley tried to gulp down the lump in her throat. That song meant the world to her parents, she can remember Christmas Eve last year when she went to bed she heard her mum singing it to her dad, the soft piano in the background. That's why she chose it today, as a way to remind herself about her parents love of music even though she'd tried so hard to not think about the fact that they would never actually be there to hear her sing again or for to sing with. Mr Schu's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he stepped towards her.

"That was amazing, I dare say we've found our twelfth member hey guys?" The rest of the gleeks responded with a chorus of 'yes!' Haley smiled at them before taking her seat back as Rachel rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as she sat down. "Right, Haley how would you feel about maybe having a go at a number of ours?" Everyone looked at each other, not really knowing what to expect.

"Sure. Which one?" Grabbing the music sheets with a smile on his face he replied.

"Don't stop believing with Finn" And that's when it all kicked off.

"WHAT?!" Kurt, Mercedes and Tina all cringed from the sound of Rachel's shriek while the others grimaced at the prospect of Rachel Berry's lash out at losing the lead to her and Finn's song, to her cousin no less. Haley and Finn just looked at each other wide eyed, knowing this wasn't going to go well.

"Rachel calm down, I only want them to have a run through to see how it sounds. Like you said Haley has an edge to her voice and I think it might just work better with Finn's on this one." Haley winced at his words. When arguing with Rachel, never suggest someone is better then she is for singing, it's likely to end in diva like antics and headaches as well as horrible comments. Deciding that maybe she had a better chance of survival due to being related, she quickly walked over to Rach well aware everyone was watching.

"Rach it doesn't mean anything, he just wants me to try it once. I know it's your lead and the song that got glee together, I'd never take that away from you, and you know that." Rachel spun on her heel to face her cousin, her eyes showing how angry she was as well as her stance with her hands in fists by her sides.

"No Haley! This will just be the start of it, it'll be Don't stop believing and then it will be every other female lead and I'm not background material. I don't see how you can just sweep in here and expect to be the lead, just because you have an edge on me. It's probably just pity anyways." The last comment caused some gasps and eyebrows to rise, not believing that Rachel said that to her cousin. Everyone watched fascinated as Haley moved her head from side to side before sighing and biting her lip and closing her eyes, literally physically stopping herself from retaliating. Rachel meanwhile was calming down slightly due to shock of the words that came from her own mouth. She felt disgusting and ashamed but she was Rachel Berry and didn't really think in the heat of the moment regarding her signing career, Haley knew what she was like.

"Rachel how can you say that? To your own cousin at that?! Just over a solo...." Haley opened her eyes and looked at Mr Schu shaking her head, silently telling him to stop. He did so and watched as Haley walked over to her chair where her bag was, grabbed it and then stood back in front of Rachel.

"You know Rach, I know you are insecure especially when it comes to your solos because that's the only thing you KNOW you are good at but that was out of line. Who was it that taught you all the high notes you couldn't get when we were 7 and you dragged me to singing lessons? ME! And who was it that helped you pick audition songs and sit for hours playing the guitar and piano for you to practise along with so you could perfect songs? ME again. I've done nothing but help you get ahead in the game Rach, and to say something like that isn't just hurtful it's damn right disrespectful. Saying pity was why Mr Schu wanted me to sing the lead once?! Get over it Rach, and get over yourself."

"Yeah well you're right; it was you that taught me all those things but maybe now you are here you want the spotlight for yourself. I mean your parents are gone; you won't get any at home because MY Dads' are never really there so you figured why not get in glee?" Haley let out a frustrated sigh, it was clear that the two had forgotten all about their audience as they argued as Kurt got up from his seat and went to stand behind Haley, a silent declaration of a side being took.

"I don't care about attention, never have and never will. This isn't you Rach, but then again this isn't really about attention is it?" Rachel looked at her cousin suspiciously before shifting her gaze quickly to Kurt and then back to Haley. "You and I both know what this really is about. Just think about it Rach, I'm not going to do what you think will happen. When you turn back into you, how about you let me know? Because right now I need to go before I do something I regret." With that Haley pushed past her to the door and walked out before anyone could stop her.


	9. Tonight Will Be Interesting

**A/N: ****Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed, means a lot. Please review again and enjoy (: I won't be able to update for a few weeks, I have exams, but I promise to be more frequent next month when they are over (: **

It was four weeks after the incident at Glee club with Rachel freaking out about Mr Schue asking Haley to sing the female lead for Don't Stop Believing and Rachel lost it, resulting in Haley walking out. After ten minutes of arguing, the original members of the glee club followed Rachel in search of the other Berry. They all swore they would never forget when they found her for several reasons. One being that Haley's parents owned the biggest house in Lima, where Haley was found lying on one of the living rooms floors, the other reasons being just how sad the situation was and how Rachel acted. Haley was lying there in the middle of the floor with photo albums scattered all around her, her arms across her stomach clutching tightly onto a photo frame that had a picture of the two cousins and a couple. The female had long dirty blonde straight hair and deep chocolate eyes and a slim frame, slightly taller then average. The male with his arm wrapped around her waist was around 6'3" with dark brown choppy hair with hazel eyes, he had a broad frame and his smile was an obvious statement of how happy he was and it was copied on all four of the pictures participants' faces. Haley was dressed in a charcoal Led Zeppelin long top with black ¾ leggings with smoky make up making her eyes pop out with her brown hair straight and framing her face. Her arms were wrapped around Rachel's shoulders, her pale skin popping out against Rachel's deep red tank top that was paired with a pair of white shorts. As soon as the glee club saw her, Rachel walked straight to her and lay with her on the group with silent tears trailing down her face made worse by the strong smell of Jack Daniels that Haley's breath was giving. She reached out a hand and softly stroked the picture Haley was clinging on to and whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry, I..." Haley simply removed one arm from the picture frame and wrapped it around her cousin, stopping her from apologising. Rachel wasn't just a cousin but a sister, and she knew her better then herself and knew she didn't mean anything by what she said.

"I wouldn't have done it." The statement was barely a whisper, but it was strong and rough because of the drink and they all heard it loud and clear. That's when the glee club saw the true Rachel, curled up with her cousin who with one five word statement made them all sure that this girl would do anything for Rachel. Kurt was the first one to join them; curling into Haley's other side while the others placed themselves around her and looking through photo albums talking about her parents. They were all best friends ever since.

Haley had flown back to England a total of three times since then, once being the weekend after her first day to make arrangements and meet with her parents lawyers. The second was for the funeral itself, with all of the Berrys leaving and coming back a mess. Rachel and Haley relied heavily on each other that weekend and then on the others when they came back. Finn was almost constantly with Rachel, something that made Haley smile despite the situation and Haley always being surrounded by Kurt, Mercedes and Puck. The third time Haley went alone to see her parents lawyers about their will, being the legally aware couple that they were they had everything arranged and Haley got everything and was given a set of instructions on what they wanted Rachel and her dads' to have and also what to do with her dad's company and mothers law firm. After everything was arranged Haley got the lawyers to arrange her dad's car to be shipped to her in Lima, since she know had her licence and it was the main way for her to feel close to her dad and today was the day that everything was arriving.

In the mansions main living room Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were sitting with Haley with her IPod on in the background blasting out Daughtry's It's Not Over with them all talking amongst themselves. Rachel was in the Kitchen with Artie, putting finishing touches to the snacks her and Haley had prepared last night for when Finn and the other footballers along with Santana and Brittany showed up in about half an hour after practice when the doorbell went followed by a loud knock. They all jumped in surprise before Haley laughed and got up to answer it, Rachel and Artie coming into the room. Standing on the other side was a large, middle aged balding man.

"You Miss King?" Haley nodded quickly; catching on that these must be the men the lawyers hired for moving the stuff. Everyone in the living room looked at Rachel with confused faces as the man called Haley Miss King, Rachel rolled her eyes and moved 'later' before getting up and joining Haley at the door as she passed back the board which she just signed.

"Parent's stuff?" Haley simply nodded before moving out the way as the men walked in and placed boxes in the room the group occupied and one of them handed Haley a set of keys.

"Thanks." With that they all got into the van and were gone. Haley turned to face the others and waved the key at them before signalling them to follow her. Outside the house parked beside Kurt's beloved SUV was parked a 1969 Ford Mustang in black, in mint condition and Haley quickly ran to it and moved her hand slowly over the bonnet. "Hey daddy." Then understanding sinks into the others, this was the car she told them she was having shipped over. Smiling she ran over to the garage and opened the door and all their jaws dropped open.

"Hales there wasn't as many cars last time I was here!" Inside the garage that Mercedes was sure was the same size as her house, there was 6 cars parked. Haley laughed as she walked to the one closest and the others spread around the room.

"Well, the Honda is a new edition. Dad asked me what car I wanted for everyday and I asked for this." She waved her hand at the brand new black Honda Civic Type R. "And this they decided to buy me for our little day trips when we end up buying too much" She had moved onto a new black Nissan Amarda as they laughed at her words and the fact Rachel blushed slightly, obviously it was true. "Then there is my mom's Porsche, my dad's Impala, the Range rover and the Ford F150" They all quickly looked at each car, arguing which they were going to make Haley drive them in first before going back to the house just as everyone else pulled up. Finn walked up straight to Rachel, hugging her so tight her feet lifted off the ground before quickly hugging everyone else before returning to Rachel's side. Santana and Brittany ran past Puck, Mike and Matt who had stopped to look at the Mustang now in the drive and charged at Haley, sending the three of them onto the grass in a giant, laughing, tangled heap.

"We missed you!" Haley couldn't help but laugh at Santana's excuse before Puck was hovering above them, hand out to help them up. Haley quickly grabbed hold of it, Santana grabbed hers and grabbed hold of Brittany and they all stood upright. Kurt was talking to Matt about all the cars when he suddenly squealed, interrupting the others small talk.

"Haley's parents stuff came today so why don't us all leave these two Berry's, or should I say Berry and King, to it and come back tonight. We can go out for a meal and a movie in these awesome cars..." Haley had to roll her eyes at people's reaction to the car part and confusion to the 'King' comment as she wrapped her arms around Puck's left one and leaned against him, unknowingly ending in the same position as Finn and Rachel were on the other side of the drive. "...then we can watch movies back here for a sleep over and plan a party for Hales. We haven't thrown her welcome to Lima/ Glee club party yet. We can even ask Mr Schue to come."Everybody agreed plans were made and times arranged along with Haley having to explain that King was her parent's last name and technically hers too; she was now a Berry as Rachel's dads' were her legal guardians and it made sense to give that name to the school. Alan and David had offered to enrol Haley under Haley King instead but she had wanted a fresh start and Rachel explained how it made them closer, like they were officially unofficially sisters or something like that. It was once everyone had left and Haley opened the box labelled 'Elizabeth King' that the water works happened for the two cousins. Haley had the list of what her parents wanted Rachel and her dads' to have on the coffee table in front of her, scanning through it whilst Rachel pulled things out of the box with them reminiscing over the memories they shared. When Rachel came across a jewellery box Haley took over, opening the box with a sad smile before pulling out a black box with a gold music note necklace with a diamond in the top left corner with a matching bracelet that had an inscription in the back and handing it to Rachel.

"What's this?" She carefully opened the box and gasped slightly at what she saw, looking back up at Haley with wide eyes, who smiled sadly in return.

"We bought it for when you came to visit next time, we saw it and just couldn't walk by it. It literally screamed 'RACHEL!' at us. My mom got the necklace and I saw the bracelet and then we saw there was a deal with inscriptions that day and it felt like fate you know?" Rachel nodded as she turned the bracelet over and read the inscription.

"You are the music while the music lasts"

"It's T.S. Eliot. She wanted to put some cheesy line from Somewhere Over The Rainbow cause it was what she sang to us when we were little, but it was too long and I wanted 'Many Dreams Come True And Some Have Silver Linings' with Broadway being your dream but it was too long and apparently Led Zeppelin quotes weren't, and I quote, Rachel Berry enough." Both girls chuckled slightly at that, Haley's mom was very much alike Rachel personality wise and therefore understood her perfectly, where as Haley was like her dad. "And then I remembered that quote from something my dad had told me and we knew it was perfect." Rachel nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she hugged her cousin tightly before whispering in her ear.

"Thank you, it's perfect." The two continued to go through the three boxes that had been shipped, separating into piles what Haley was keeping and what was to go to Rachel and then to her dads'.

It was two hours later when Haley's Blackberry, causing both girls to jump in shock as Haley pulled up the message.

"It's Kurt. Apparently we have two hours to get ready and he trusts me to make you not look like a cross between a granny and toddler?" Rachel just snorted and rolled her eyes at the question." And apparently plans changed, Kurt and Mercedes are coming over here to head to the movies with us because Artie's dad is taking him and Tina."

"So we have two hours before they get here?" Haley nodded as she quickly typed a reply.

_No problem, Rach will look fabulous since it's going to turn into a mini date with her and Finn. It's so obvious they will be together soon (: I'll see you guys in 2 hours, I might even let you pick the car (; xxxx_

Quickly putting her phone into her pocket and grabbing Rachel's arm she led her to the stairs and started to climb up them.

"You get in the shower, wait in my room when you're done and we'll pick out an outfit that will rock Finn's world" Rachel's eyes widened as her jaw dropped and her cheeks went red as she lightly smacked Haley's arm before nodding in agreement and going into her room opposite Haley's. Tonight was certainly going to be interesting.


	10. Finchel

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, glad people like this story. Hope you like this chapter and please review again (: **

Exactly one hour and fifty eight minutes later, Kurt and Mercedes knocked on the door with Rachel running down the stairs to answer. Following Kurt's orders Haley had dressed Rachel like the teenager she was with a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a yellow Ed Hardy Peacock tube top with a white cardigan and yellow ballet flats. Her hair was straightened and her make up done naturally, complementing her clothes and eyes perfectly.

"Wow Rachel, you look great girl" Rachel smiled sheepishly at Mercedes as she grabbed her arm and spun her around. Kurt agreed nodding his approval.

"Definitely, you should dress like this all the time instead of the whole stuck between a grandma and toddler look. That was like a car wreck and this is just so much better. I need to thank Hales, where is she?" Rachel just laughed at Kurt's outburst, she used to be offended but that changed a while ago when she got to know the fellow diva.

"She's upstairs, she spent all this time getting me ready and forcing me into her top that she's just finishing herself now" Kurt and Mercedes nodded knowingly.

"Of course the Ed Hardy would be hers; I don't see why I didn't think of it earlier. It's too un-Broadway like for our diva here." Just then they heard noise at the top of the stairs and looked up to see Haley running down them in a denim mini skirt with ¾ black leggings and a white tank top with her black ankle length converse, a light grey cardigan draped over her arm. Her make up was done only slightly darker then Rachel's with a black eyeliner been used instead of a dark brown.

"Hey white girl, your hairs curly?" Haley smiled at Mercedes before hugging her and Kurt and grabbing hers and Rachel's bag and the keys to the Range Rover. Her hair was in its natural wavy form instead of the straightened style she usually had it, since she had no time through getting Rachel ready for her 'not a date' with Finn.

"Yeah, my hairs naturally like this I just always straighten it." Kurt picked up a strand, closely inspecting it before putting it back.

"Well stop, you rock the curly look." They all laughed as they head out the door and towards the garage, Haley behind them after locking the door. "Which car are we taking?"

"Range Rover" Haley quickly unlocked the car and jumped in the drivers seat as Kurt and Rachel argued about the passenger seat whilst Mercedes beat them to it, simply walking around the arguing pair and getting in. Rolling down the window she stuck her head out.

"You two divas getting in or are you just going to argue all night?" Both girls burst into laughter at the look of pure shock on their faces before they started towards the car, scowling.

"I am totally shot gun on the way back!" Haley just nodded agreeing with him whilst still laughing as they head off down the drive, Mercedes plugging her iPod in with the first notes of Single Ladies filling the car.

Meanwhile, Finn, Matt, Mike and Puck had all headed to their own houses after making sure Artie was picked up by his dad and agreeing to meet up at Puck's for some X box before heading to Breadstix to meet everyone. It was an hour and a half later when Mike strolled into Puck's, the last of the three and joined the game of Halo they were currently engrossed in.

"So Finn, this gonna turn into a date for you and Rachel?" Puck and Matt joined in laughing with Mike as he asked this question, leading the freakishly tall teenager to go slightly pink.

"What? No! We're all going, as a group...so yeah, no...maybe." Puck snorted at that.

"More like probably. Seriously Hudson, show us you still have balls and man up already"

"Yeah sure, just as soon as you do with Hales" Mike and Matt's eyes widened in shock at Finn saying this, it's true but seriously, did he just question Puck's badassness? Is that even a word? Well it is to Puck. This is going to be interesting.

"Dude the hell? Are you questioning how badass I am?" Finn rolled his eyes, sure Rachel was a 'drama queen' but question Puck about how badass he is and he has a fit that would put her to shame along with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Maybe I am, you blatantly like her man but you've done jack about it" Puck scowled at tall boy beside him, there was no need to remind him that Haley wasn't his, mainly because he cant seem to function right around the girl and that lack of BAMF behaviour isn't appropriate for Finn to remind him of.

"I will eventually, I've just been waiting for the right time man" Matt and Mike both had to try to stifle a laugh at the response while Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, cause that sounds badass. When will be the right time? When Karofsky asks her out?" That earned him a serious glare and a smack to the back of the head.

"Not cool man, so not cool" Quickly sensing a fight coming Matt spoke up, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"How about you guys just accept, or agree or whatever that you both like a Berry and will ask her out or make a move when the opportunity arises?" Both boys looked at him before reluctantly nodding and the four of them got back to the game when Finn's phone went off.

_Mercedes and I will be going with Rach and Hales as Artie and Tina are going with his dad, just so you know not to panic if the 2 arrive without us. Remember, be there at 7!_

"Kurt says that Artie's dad's taking him and Tina so Kurt and Mercedes are coming with Hales and Rach so not to panic if they turn up without them. Also reminded us to be there at seven, how stupid does he think we are?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face. Puck, Matt and Mike looked at each other before going back to the game.

The meal was quickly over, the time being spent with them talking about Rachel's new look which had Finn unable to tear his gaze away for more than a minute at a time, Haley's natural hair with Brittany commenting on it by asking if she was related to Mr Schue, the latest glee assignment and the football team and cheerleaders plans for the upcoming football match. Kurt being the cupid that he was had placed Matt and Mercedes together after his discussion with Haley one day during English on how the two were totally into each other, Finn was besides Rachel which took no convincing since he was following her like a puppy and Puck had already dragged Haley into the seat beside him, glaring at the waiters who stared at her too long. Everything was going perfectly, so as soon as he stepped into the movies with his arm linked with Haley's as they led the group with Puck on her other side followed by Rachel and Finn who had at some point started to hold hands and interlace their fingers, Matt and Mercedes talking behind them and then the rest behind them. 

"So what are we going to see then?" Haley said stopping and turning her and Kurt around to face the others, laughing as her hair hit him in the face before he huffed and fixed his hair. Noticing Rachel and Finn's entwined hands she quickly smirked and wicked at Rachel, causing her to blush and smile shyly in return and got her phone out quickly forming an idea.

_Holding hands? I want details tonight! Want to go see something just you 2? Since it's your non-date (; xxxx_

Rachel quickly got her phone out and blushed at the text before nodding subtly at her, Haley quickly nodding her head towards the ticket booths as they wandered off together.

"They so are going to be totally official by tomorrow!" Everyone quickly nodded, agreeing with Santana before heading off to see what movie they were going to see once Finn and Rachel had been spotted heading towards the confectionary stands.

"They need a couple name! Oh my god how could we have not thought of this sooner!" The guys all looked at Kurt confused while the girls started thinking.

"Couple name?" Mike was the only one who dared ask Kurt what he was on about, the rest fearing the diva tantrum of not knowing or in Puck's case just genuinely not caring enough to bother.

"You know, like Brangelina? Combine the two names to make the couples name, it's really simple act..."

"FINCHEL!" Everyone turned to look at Haley with her outburst causing her to blush slightly and roll her eyes. "Their couple name is Finchel, Finn and Rachel together. Cos Hudson and Berry gets you Hudsberry or Berrson and they are just weird and not as cool." The girls and Kurt agreed immediately and Finchel was born in Lima's movie theatre.

"Right, guys get the tickets and us girls are going to get the food. With Kurt, obviously." They all nodded and followed Santana's instructions, because well...it's Santana.

It was as they were walking into the theatre, avidly discussing Finchel, that no one noticed Puck grab a hold of Haley's


	11. Hello, Alcohol

**A/N:** **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I'm really glad you are liking the story. I've been asked if Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline will make an appearance and the answer is yes, yes they will and it will be just as drama filled as on the show! Please read, enjoy and review (: **

Puck knew as soon as he saw the Range Rover that tonight would be the night both him and Finn manned up. He had to admit that seeing Rachel in normal clothes was hot, he is a guy after all, but Finn's reaction was down right hilarious. His jaw dropped, eyes dilated and he's pretty sure Finn literally _drooled_ and that kind of thing is just priceless, but of course, Finn got revenge as Haley got out of the car and it was Puck's turn to look like an idiot. As if on cue, the door slammed as Puck was about to call Finn out on his total chick flick meets Looney tunes moment and as he saw her he forgot everything. Eyes widened in shock, jaw dropped and tongue close to hanging out as he watched her walk towards them, looking from her converse up her legs that seemed to go on for miles with the tank top being slightly see through with it being white showing glimpses of her white lace bra underneath in certain light and hair so soft he wanted to run his hands through. Finn snorted at Puck's reaction, snapping him out of his trance, being given a 'Like you were any better' glare in retort.

But it was when Finn manned up before him, holding Rachel's hand as they walked into the movies he decided he can man up to. Besides, there is no way that Finn was more badass then him. So that's why as they walked into the screen after 'Finchel' had gone that he took her hand in his, his stomach churning at the possibility of her turning him away and looking like an idiot. She didn't. As soon as she felt his hand on hers she looked up at him, brown meeting hazel, before she smiled softly at him whilst interlacing their fingers. The smile that took over his face slowly turned into a smirk, he was totally looking forward to seeing people's reaction in school at getting the new girl and well even if he did say so himself, that was pretty badass.

As the group all settled into the row with Matt at the end followed by Mike, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Haley, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and then Artie the conversation returned to glee club once again.

"So what are you and diva doing Hales?" Mr Schue had made them pick names out of a hat to work in pairs on a song that showcases their talent, expresses them and they enjoy. Luck would have it that Rachel picked Haley, something no one was to happy about because honestly? Two Berry's together makes everyone a loser.

"I have been sworn to secrecy from Rach" She let out a laugh at the memory of Rachel demanding their song be kept secret and the lecture that followed it. "I can tell you that we will blow you away, naturally" She smirked while she shrugging her shoulders playfully, earning a playful slap on the arm from Kurt.

"Don't brag, it's bad enough that we know that you two together is basically unbeatable without having to publically recognise it" Everyone laughed at him and quietened down as the screen went black signalling the start of the movie. Haley balanced the popcorn her and Kurt decided to buy just in case on her lap as she leaned into Puck's shoulder, his arm wrapping around her. Subtly elbowing Mercedes, Kurt tilted his head towards the pair and they shared a smile before Mercedes leaned over and whispered.

"Seems like both Justin Timberlake and tall, dark and Mohawk have balls after all"

When the movie was over the group met up with Finn and Rachel and talked about what they had seen, with the couple watching a romantic comedy that helped set the tone and the group going to see the latest comedy. Haley was walking ahead of the group with Rachel, arms linked and whispering about the events that just occurred.

"So are you two officially Finchel now?" Rachel looked at her with an eyebrow raised when she heard Finchel, getting an eye roll in response."It's your couple name. Now spill."

"Finchel, I like it." Haley smirked at her, with her glassy eyes she was clearly going off into her own world.

"So you should, I came up with it. But stop avoiding the question!" Rachel stuck her tongue out playfully at her cousin, knowing her avoiding the subject failed.

"Yes its official. It was so romantic Hales! We were sitting through the previews when we both reached into the popcorn at the same time, he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers and looking straight into my eyes said 'Rachel Barbara Berry, would you be my girlfriend?'" Haley smiled hugely and did a little clap and happy dance, earning strange looks off the others.

"You totally squealed and pounced on him right?" Going off the blush on her cousin's face, she took that as a yes before bumping her hip. "Congratulations"

It was then that they reached the cars, Finn walking other to Rachel with the adorable grin that she loved that Kurt spoke up.

"Well since we now have Finchel in the group, why don't Finn and diva take Puck's truck and go to the store and buy us some goodies while we go back to our places to get our stuff to stay at Hales'?" Everyone nodded, hugging each other goodbye and telling Rachel what they wanted because they knew telling Finn would just be pointless. Kurt and Haley hopped into the front of the Range Rover with Mercedes and Puck getting in the back.

"My choice for music this time, as fun as Mercedes' choices were I need to have a little something different." Haley quickly plugged her iPod in and scrolled for the song she had in her head to put on whilst asking. "Where first?"

"We could go to Kurt's first, he has stuff for both of us there and then go to Puck's and then to yours?" Puck quickly shook his head.

"No need, I already have stuff there off other sleepovers and stuff so we can just go to Beyonce's" Kurt looked at Puck and Haley questionably, his head going back and forth between the two.

"He has stuff at your house?" Haley rolled her eyes and smiled as she found the song and clicking it.

"Not important, now lets go" Haley reversed out of the lot with Secret Crowds by Angels and Airwaves filling the car.

It was an hour later when everyone was sprawled around the living room surrounded by empty ice cream tubs, chocolate wrappers and any other type of snack you could imagine. The Hangover was playing on the large wall mounted flat screen when Kurt had an idea.

"We should play drinking games."

"Oh we totally should, do you have any alcohol Hales?" Haley simply stood up and walked into the room that adjoins the kitchen, coming back in with two bottles of Jack Daniels, three bottles of vodka and a crate of Budweiser before going back twice more to get glasses, bottle openers and drinks to mix with. Rachel looked at the alcohol from her seat, which was also known as Finn's lap, then quickly up at Haley who caught on and quickly made a vodka and orange juice that was light on the vodka and handed it to her.

"Diva drinks?" Everyone laughed at Brittany's outburst, although the look of shock was across everyone's but the cousins' faces.

"Yeah, dad and daddy often take me to business parties and stuff so things like champagne were always around but I could never handle it very well. That's when Haley and I decided to experiment to find what we liked on Christmas about four years ago?" She looked at Haley for confirmation, who just nodded. "And we found that I can handle this as long as there is a smaller amount of vodka in it than normal without being hung-over the next day" Haley nodded again, pouring herself a Jack and coke as the others grabbed what they wanted, mixing things if needed.

"Yep, and I found that Jack and coke was my drink and never looked back."

"Hey Hales you think you could make what you made for diva for us?" Haley smiled at Santana and nodded, grabbing two glasses before Kurt interrupted her.

"Me too please? It looks nice and I have no idea" Grabbing another glass Haley mixed the drinks, putting a little more vodka in these then Rachel's and they all sat around in a circle in the middle of the floor.

"So what first?"

"I never, Matt go first." Matt smiled at Mercedes as Haley looked around the circle, smiling at the sight of Finn and Rachel with Rachel sat on his lap feeling happy for her cousin and then looking up at Puck when he felt him pull on her arm. She leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing contently as his smell invaded her nostrils and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You okay? You zoned out" She involuntarily shivered when he whispered in her ear, she simply nodded as Matt opened his mouth to say the first I never. She was perfectly fine, what could go wrong right?


	12. It's Official

**A/N:**** Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, I'm updating quite frequently now so I hope you review frequently. Enjoy (:**

"Never have I ever been caught making out by the parents" Matt cringed at the memory before laughing and taking a drink, along with Santana, Brittany and Puck. Everyone laughed at the drinkers, not exactly shocked at them being caught. Mike was next in the circle.

"Never have I ever been caught in a compromising position" This time as well as the four that drank before and Mike, Haley and Rachel drank too. Everyone looked at them, eyes wide awaiting an explanation. Finn nudged Rachel's elbow with his own playfully, grin on face wanting to know what happened. Rachel blushed as she sat up to address the group.

"Well it was when I was in England visiting Hales and we went to this dance group all summer and we had to do some dirty dancing." Rachel's blush intensified as Matt, Mike and Kurt did cat calls and Finn whistled. Haley simply rolled her eyes, her cheeks only slightly tinting red. "Well we were practicing that with our partners from dance and her parents walked in." Santana looked confused.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Haley chuckled before replying.

"Rachel was on her knees in front of Dan and I was on the floor with him hovering over me, hands around Luke's neck and just moving my legs so I could crawl so it looked they were spread" Everyone looked at each other before bursting out laughing at the cousins misfortune. Puck pulled Haley closer into his side as she laughed and buried her head in his shoulder in an attempt to hide.

"So my girl can dirty dance then?" Her head quickly moved so she was staring straight into his hazel eyes which were shining in amusement. She tilted her head to the right, eyebrow raised and a smile starting to form.

"Your girl, huh?" Puck smirked in response and nodded.

"If you want to be" Haley just had time to nod before Puck's face closed in on hers and his lips were firmly pressed against hers. The rest of the gleeks just sat in shock, watching as the pair kissed wondering when that happened. Puck couldn't care less that people were watching him, he could feel ten pairs of eyes on him but all that mattered was the tingling sensation that was running through his body that started at his lips. Her lips were soft and plump; moving perfectly against his with the taste of strawberry that he swears is his new favourite flavour, although he doubts it would be as nice anywhere but on Haley. It was clear in the way she kissed him that it wasn't her first kiss, but he refused to think of her with anyone else now, like he said she is _his girl_ now and that's pretty damn fine with him. Haley pulled herself away before they could get too carried away knowing that ten very confused people want in on what's just happened. Although, if she was being honest to herself it was mainly that and also to the fact that her body felt on fire in the best way imaginable with her lips tingling, fireworks going off in her brain and it left her feeling breathless.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Puck looked away from Haley's eyes and smirked at the group before answering Santana.

"Haley is now officially my girlfriend" Everyone squealed as the girls and Kurt jumped on Haley hugging her, Puck only just moving out the way in time to avoid becoming a part of the mass of tangled limbs on the floor that was screaming and giggling with only the odd word being eligible to the boys.

"Finchel..."

"Puckleberry!"

"Naley!"

"So happy..."

The boys looked on in confusion before Matt patted Puck and Finn on the shoulders.

"It's about time, congrats" Mike and Artie nodded in agreement, smiling at the two.

"Thanks, but did I just hear Puckleberry and Naley?" The boys just nodded confirmation before laughing at Puck's wide eyes. "Couples names are weird dude. Although I'm badass enough to accept that those two are kinda cool"

"Brittany you are kinda crushing me"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"WHAT? God no, you are just sorta on my chest and where my lungs are, hence the crushing" That was the boys cue to pull the girls apart with Mike grabbing Santana and Tina, Matt getting Mercedes and Brittney, Finn swooping Rachel up who had been crushed under Brittany and Puck helping Haley and Kurt up who was at the bottom of them all, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You alright?" Haley simply smiled and nodded while getting her breathing back to normal while Kurt shook his head no.

"My hair is a mess! I love you Hales but we cannot keep having these sorts of announcements that endanger my hair and clothes." She laughed and quickly agreed as they all took their original spots with Santana's go being next.

"Well now that _that's_ done..." all the girls laughed at her as she fixed her hair as she said it "...never have I ever had sex" They rolled their eyes at the display of typical Santana, with Brittany, Puck and surprisingly Haley drinking.

"Details!" Haley rolled her eyes before looking at Kurt with a playful glare, because yes, she wanted to talk about her sex life with her not even 10 minute official boyfriend.

"It was last year, I'd been with my boyfriend for about eight months and I thought I was in love so it seemed right. But it just...wasn't, we didn't plan it or anything it just happened and it felt right at the time but we broke up like two month later. It was only once and I don't even count it, it just made us drift apart as all he wanted was sex and it pointed out all of our flaws to me" Puck now had Haley sitting in front of him between his legs, her back leaning against his chest and his arms wrapped firmly around her waist with her hand resting on his forearm and her drink in the other hand. She had felt his arms getting tighter as she told the story, through jealousy or something else she wasn't sure but it was nice, it showed he cared.

"You okay baby?" Haley smiled and looked up at him, placing a quick peck onto his lips.

"I'm perfectly fine Noah. Now, next!" And that is how the night went, with the glee club drinking an absurd amount of alcohol and with secrets being spilled. Brittany let slip that her and Santana were secretly dating, with Santana slapping her hand to her forehead muttering about the importance of the word secret and Rachel declared to the group that thanks to the intense singing lessons her and Haley went to neither of them had a gag reflex which earned her a glare and a smack to the back to head off Haley whilst the boys looked at the girls in awe. Kurt officially announced he was gay, earning a round of applause for his bravery because "it's not like that's ever been in question", earning Puck a glare and an elbow to the side of his girlfriend. Rachel was dared and accepted to dress like a "normal person for once" as Santana put it, with Haley being put in charge of her outfits after how well she did tonight and then Kurt decided since he _IS _the fashionista of the group he needed to get to make someone over too. That's how Haley ended up having Kurt decide her outfits for the next two weeks because apparently one week just isn't as fun.

It was around three am when they decided to call it quits and get ready for bed, the girls taking it in turn to use the bathrooms downstairs while the guys just quickly changed, minus Kurt of course. Haley and Rachel quickly ran upstairs, Haley more stabilising her cousin then anything else, quickly getting changed into grey and purple plaid pyjama bottoms just leaving her tank top on, too tired to change into a different one. Rachel stumbled about in her room, attempting to put her legs into some light pink pyjama bottoms when Haley walked in before she tripped and hit the floor. Laughing Haley walked towards her cousin and helped her into them before going back to her room and grabbing Puck's things. By the time she and Rachel had made it safely down the stairs the guys were changed and Tina and Mercedes were back. Smiling Haley let Rachel go and watched as she wobbled towards Finn who readily caught her before she flipped over his legs and held the clothes out towards Puck, who smiled and grabbed them kissing her briefly before going to the other living room to change.

Ten minutes later everyone was lying around the room, watching Role Models. Haley and Kurt had made sure there were plenty of pillows and blankets and then everyone went off in pairs or groups to get a comfy spot. Artie had lifted himself out of his chair and onto a couch with Tina, Santana and Brittany. Kurt, Mercedes, Matt and Mike took up another couch with Finn and Rachel on one of the three seated couches and Haley and Puck on the final one. That was the great thing about having a huge house; you had to have plenty of seats so it was perfect for sleepovers and group things like this.

As Rachel lay with head on Finn's shoulder, who was lying behind her with his arm under her head wrapping around her shoulders and the other around her waist she looked over at her cousin. Puck was lying on his side at the back of the couch, much like Finn, with one hand keeping his head propped up and the other entwined with Haley's on her stomach as she lay on her back looking up at him. She was happy for her cousin, after the awful events she had just been through she deserved this and while yes, she's shocked that her cousin is happy with _Noah Puckerman_ the king of cougars and the town's resident badass she could see looking at them that they worked. His past didn't matter to Haley, she wasn't one to judge people on whom they were but on whom they are or wants to be and Rachel could see that when Haley was involved, Puck was a much better person. Sure he had still used his typical Puck means on anyone who so much as looked at Haley the wrong way, which was why Jacob Ben Israel currently was nursing a black eye when it showed that his obsession was with both of the Berry's, but even Finn noticed it, and that had to mean something. As if reading her mind, Haley looked over at her cousin smiling widely at her she took in how Finchel were positioned; it seemed that things were definitely looking up.

"So you've had sex before?" Her gaze quickly snapped back to the boy who was hovering over her, worry in her brown eyes meeting his questioning hazel ones. It would never seize to cease to amaze him on how her eyes made him feel, like he was drowning in chocolate but also the sole most important person in those eyes, and if he asked, she would say he's one of them. Nodding slowly and unsurely she replied.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She was slightly confused, she knew all about 'Puck' and the cougars and the countless other girls but that didn't matter. She was with Noah and he was completely different, he was someone who she could fall for, hard and fast. Quickly catching on to how this situation could go bad ridiculously quickly he shook his head adamantly, tightening his grip on her hand and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"No, I just never thought that you had. I mean I can't say anything with my past record but it's still a shock you know? I think in some naive, territorial way I wanted to be your first but it doesn't change anything that I won't be." Haley smiled up at him; she loved how he completely exposed himself to her like he would with no one else. He admitted it to her when she came back from the funeral to try and make her feel better and it did to a certain extent, nothing would or could ever replace her parents but it made her heart swell and she knew that he'd always be there and it helped.

"I know what you mean but it doesn't change anything. I have a feeling that what we have will be _so_ much better then what I had with him and when the time comes for that to happen it will be amazing and right and no one else will matter." She pressed her lips to his quickly, hoping that she could show him what she meant and back up her statement. When she pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and stared straight into her eyes.

"I've never felt like this before, sex I can do. It's easy but this, it hasn't even been a day and I can't imagine being without you and that scares the hell out of me. "

"I've never felt this way either, since the day I saw you in the cafeteria for the first time I felt hooked. I'm not saying it was love at first sight cause I don't believe in that but it was intense, still is and that's kinda scary for me too. But I like it" He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, sighing internally at the strawberry taste.

"I like it too. You know school on Monday is gonna rock now that you are officially my girlfriend" She looked at him confused.

"Why is that exactly?"

"Karofsky and Jewfro are gonna freak"


	13. Toxic

**A/N: **** Sorry I haven't updated in a while but this chapter took a while to turn out the way I wanted it to. I hope you enjoy it and I aim to update more frequently now, please review too (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or any of the songs I use in the story, maybe Santa will be nice at Christmas? **

Monday saw the news of McKinley's latest couples spread through out the halls like wild fire. By the time lunch came Puck had been asked by forty seven different people if it was true, with Karofsky spending the entire English lesson they shared together hassling him about how he exactly managed to trick her into the relationship and then talking about how fine both Berry's were looking today. They had both stuck to the dares that had been made on Saturday with Rachel in a light denim mini skirt with a blood red tank top with a black music note in the centre along with a pair of red Rocket Dog Snackie Solid pumps, her hair in her normal style and natural make up with black pencil eyeliner defining her eyes. Haley on the other hand was slightly regretting keeping the dare as Kurt had picked her an outfit that the fashionista was ridiculously proud of, a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark blue Soul Cal hibiscus cami top with her make up done smoky royal blue making her eyes pop. Luckily she managed to make a deal with Kurt that if she kept her hair curly she could pick her own shoes instead of the navy heels he had picked for her, of course there was a catch and he got to pick the other options that consisted of navy blue half cab Vans, blue knitted Ugg boots, black flats or navy blue Chuck Taylor Skate Mid since she had insisted on flats. She settled on the Vans, knowing she had to actually participate in gym this week since her medical note no longer excluded her. That's where she was now with Rachel and the other girls in her black sweat pants and blue tank top that Kurt had also picked out on the field opposite the boys just lazing around.

"You guys excited for glee?" Mercedes said as she was sitting on the bottom row of the bleachers facing the boys and Cheerio's as Haley sat on the floor in front of her resting against her legs with Rachel lying her head on her lap and Tina's head on Rachel's lap. Haley just shrugged as Rachel burst into a long speech about her appreciation for performing and how any performance is practise for Broadway.

"Rach, your excited, we get it but seriously chill out. You always babble when you get carried away. We are gonna rock the house down with our duet" They laughed as the young diva smacked her cousin in the arm, sticking her tongue out at her.

"That is true though" Haley rolled her eyes playfully before moving her legs so that Rachel moved around.

"This s-s-sucks guys, we n-n-never do a-a-anything" Haley nodded in agreement along with the others before she realised something. Quickly she pulled her phone out of her left pocket texting Artie, it may be gym but she didn't fancy moving till she had to.

_Hey, you got your speakers with you? Like as in on you now? Xxx_

"White girl what are you doing? You have this look in your eyes like you know something" Haley shrugged, looking back at her phone as it vibrated.

"Just got an idea"

_Yeah I do, why? Xx_

Haley smirked before she lifted Rachel's head off her lap and moved her to sit up against the bleachers beside Mercedes.

"What are you doing?" Haley just winked at her before running towards the boys' side of the field, shouting she'll be back over her shoulder.

Puck was sneakily watching the girls out of the corner of his eye, his girl was over there and Tanaka or not he was going to watch her. Besides he knew Finn was doing the same, especially after Karofsky's detailed description of what he would do with Rachel that he said in English before moving on to Haley. The way he sees it, the guy was lucky that the teacher was watching them or he would have been dead and if he has anything to do with it, he will be later on. Then on top of that he had to deal with the fact that his girl was damn fine and other guys appreciated that, already by lunch he had a mental hit list of 23 and had punched two boys and slammed jewfro into a locker every time he passed. He watched as the girls lazed around, Sylvester only paying attention to the cheerleaders and then quickly nudged Finn and Kurt as Haley moved Rachel and ran to this part of the field.

"What is she doing?" As Kurt asked this another football player noticed her coming over and was quick to comment.

"Hey sex on legs is on her way over!" before anyone even had a chance to react Puck had punched him in the arm, glaring. The coach turned towards her, admiring her running stance.

"She could probably run circles around you bunch of pansies" he mumbled before calling out to her as she stopped in front of Artie "What are you doing?" Haley turned and smiled at him, speakers in hand.

"Hello Coach, I'm getting speakers off Artie so that we non- Cheerio girls can actually do something. Watching you boys simply inspired us" Tanaka was too busy smirking and feeling proud of himself to notice Haley wink at Puck before quickly running back to the girls with a quick thank you over her shoulder to Artie.

"Well white girl, what are you going to do now?" Haley placed the speakers on the bleachers next to Mercedes, quickly grabbing her iPod out of her pocket and placing it in the dock.

"I'm gonna kill the boredom, interested?" All three nodded at her as Rachel stepped forward to look at the iPod.

"What are we going to do exactly? Just listen or should we actually participate in some dancing?" Haley just looked at her cousin with an eyebrow raised in question before looking at the other two.

"Listen or dance?" Tina was the first to reply.

"Let's d-d-dance!" Mercedes quickly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, show us some moves white girl. We've heard all about you dancing but haven't actually seen it" Haley rolled her eyes before smiling and nodding as Rachel messed around with the iPod before Britney Spear's Toxic blasted through the speakers. Haley burst out laughing and shared a knowing look with Rachel as they moved forward a bit, Mercedes and Tina following with all the other girls looking.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling_

Singing along the pair of them jutted their hips, left hand on the left hip and tilted their heads up as people do as a sign of recognition before placing their right hand under their chin at calling and making a sweeping motion.

_A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
_

They pointed at the guys who were now all staring intently at the two Berry's, even Tanaka, Haley winked at Puck before they wiped their arms diagonally across their stomach and chest, before moving their hips in a grinding motion before lifting their arms above their heads and dipping to the floor.

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

Hands went out to the sides then pulled back in to wipe over the stomach and chest area before going to either side of the head as arms and hips moved back and force two times in sync followed by them looking rather sultry at the boys, making a come here motion with their fingers. They moved their heads to the left before placing both hands over their hearts and moving their whole bodies in time to the music but strong like a heart beat.__

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

Left arms swooped into the air followed swiftly by the right with both of them meeting above their heads joining together, fingers entwined, before coming down and trailing down the left half of their necklines before they placed their right hand on the right leg and swooped to the left. They then spun their heads slightly before putting their arms in the air, hands in fists, and swung them in time to the music along with their hips so that their backs were facing the boys, then looked over their shoulder and winked at them before turning around ready for the chorus.__

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

The pair wiped their fingers across their lips before fisting their hands into their hair and shaking their heads while they moved their hips in time to the music. They then trailed their right hand down their chest and stomach before teasing the waist bands of their sweat pants. This was followed by them twirling their hands in a rotating motion at heir sides in time with their hips to the music before going freestyle for the last three lines. As the next verse started Rachel continued dancing while Haley went to the girls behind them and started moving them along to the song like Rachel.__

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  


_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

From the bridge to the end of the last chorus all the girls had repeated the dance that Haley and Rachel had done earlier with the two Berry's in front for them to follow. They all free styled the last part of the song with Haley ending it by doing a back flip and then landing in the splits.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

As soon as the music stopped all the girls immediately started squealing and jumping around hugging each other, some of them complementing the cousins on their dance skills before Haley and Rachel became sectioned off from the group as Jacob pushed his way in front of them with this look on his face that made Haley's stomach twist in disgust. He looked like he was seconds away from exploding and not in a way she ever wanted to think of him doing.

"My future wives you were amazing! You oozed sex appeal and I know I wasn't the only one who thought so but they aren't going to be a factor with us. This has to go on my blog but the burning question is which one of you wants a piece of this sex god first?" He ran his hand through his hair, well he attempted to but it got stuck in what could only be described as Puck had put it – a jewfro. Rachel turned to Haley, eyes wide in shock and slight fear because honestly who wouldn't be terrified of the prospect of Jacob kissing them? Haley just glared at the boy, crossing her arms in defiance as he managed to free his hand from the jungle atop his head.

"You have to be insane. One – we aren't your future wives so seriously stop saying that, two- none of us 'wants a piece' of you and lastly, you are not a sex god" Jacob just rolled his eyes, stepping forward with his hand in front of him slowly inching towards Haley.

"I know you aren't doing what you think you are jewfro!" Everyone turned to look as Puck pushed his way through the crowd with Finn at his side, both with thunderous looks on their faces and Matt, Mike and Kurt pushing Artie behind them. Jacob quickly retracted his hand as the two pulled him away from their girls, moving around him to stand in front of them so that they were completely covered by their frames.

"You simply cannot accept that I am meant to be with Rachel Berry, and now her cousin is here. Why have one Berry when I can have two? It's both common sense and fate" Both boys stepped forward as he spoke, Rachel quickly grabbing a hold of Finn and Haley attempting to pull Puck away.

"You know what else is fate? My fist rearranging your face. Why don't you just accept that both of them are taken and back the hell off?" Jacob scoffed as Haley finally managed to get Puck's attention enough to pull him back slightly, their hands linked and fingers entwined with Haley's thumb rubbing soothingly over his knuckles.

"You may have gotten them now but it's only a matter of time before you screw it up Puckerman and then what are you going to do when Haley's back on the market? Free to date whoever she pleases because we all know that you will screw it up" Puck's hand clenched as he battled with himself not to hit the geek in front of him when a voice broke the scene apart.

"British Berry!"


	14. Duets

**A/N:**** Sorry it took so long to update, I've been ill lately so I haven't been able to work on the chapter much. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you are still enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter and review again (: Oh and also, where lyrics are concerned with italics and initial stands for who is singing and bold italics for both. If both sing on the same line, the other person to the initials will be in bold.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or the songs used in the story, sadly.**

HPOV

"Just where exactly did you learn to dance like that? And you have gymnastic skills too, it's almost impressive." Rolling my eyes at the best form of a compliment I was going to get from the orange track suit clad woman in front of me. The orange was bright and just making her look like a walking carrot really and it was distracting.

"I've been dancing just as long as Rachel has, just where she's been doing more classic dancing to prepare for Broadway I chose hip hop and gymnastics and stuff. My dad made me learn some martial arts too for self defence so I'm pretty flexible." Coach raised her eyebrow and leaned forward onto her desk.

"You're in"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a Cheerio now, I expect you to..." I quickly interrupted her before she got carried away, cause as much as I love San and Britt and dancing being a Cheerio just isn't an option, yet anyways.

"Whoa, hold up there. Who says I want to be a Cheerio? Besides you have a full squad" She looked at me in shock, clearly no one has ever said no to Sue Sylvester before.

"You don't decide to be a Cheerio you get chosen, it's like Schuester's hair because he can't be stupid enough to choose to look like a lesbian, but brilliant instead of ridiculous. And Becky has been the weak link since we started this year, you can replace her and be co captain with Santana" I quickly shook my head, Cheerio captain is what Santana was born to do in High School at least, no one should take that away from her. I quickly scooted forward in my chair and looked her in the eye.

"Look don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to be a Cheerio yet, I'm happy just getting used to this place..." She opened her mouth to argue, a determined scowl on her face so I quickly put my hand up to stop her. "...but I will help you and the team, I dunno, maybe be a choreographer? I'll help you make routines and teach them to the cheerleaders when needed and maybe at some point in the future I'll take you up on becoming a Cheerio. How does that sound?" Sue leaned back in her chair, considering her options going off the look on her face before sticking her hand out.

"We have a deal, but you have to wear a Cheerio tracksuit or gym combination for gym class and come to the training I need you to come to, which is probably all of them. And, this isn't negotiable, you have to be a cheerleader for at least a year at some point" I quickly nodded and shook her hand, after all getting her to listen at all had been an achievement so I wasn't going to push it, I kind of do value my life after all.

"One thing, don't call me British Berry anymore Coach S" She looked at me smirking, clearly pleased with herself after shouting that out in the middle of the field. I swear if that catches on I won't be held accountable for my actions, it's just insulting really because yes I am British and now technically a Berry but there's just no need for it. Especially when I've heard how people call Rach 'Berry' in the halls.

"Fine, now your clothes and a uniform are waiting on the chair behind you." I quickly turned in my chair to look behind me, seeing a red Cheerio duffel bag sitting there, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"You know they are my size how exactly?" Sue simply smiled, resembling the cat that got the cream before answering in a voice that sounded as though it belong on a horror movie.

"I know everything" Right, of course you do. Quickly nodding my head and grabbing the bag I headed out of the office, waving as I went before putting the bag on my shoulder and slipping my earphones in putting my iPod on. There was still just over ten minutes before the bell rang and the others would head to the choir room. Making my way to my locker I smiled contently as Show Me How to Live by Audioslave filled my eardrums.

_In with the early dawn  
moving right along  
I couldn't buy an eyeful of sleep  
and in the aching night  
under satellite  
I was not received_

Opening my locker I couldn't resist singing along quietly, well aware that lessons were still going on around the school. Throwing the bag with the Cheerio stuff in, I quickly made work on getting my bag ready so Mercedes, Tina and I could leave straight after Glee to go to the mall. Seems like after Rach and Finn got together and then Noah and I, Artie manned up and asked Tina out on a date to the movies tonight so that is why arrangements were made that us three would go shopping after glee to get Tina the perfect outfit. Rachel was going to hang around the auditorium until after football practice and then Finn was taking her out bowling which had Rach running around giddy all last night while singing sappy love songs. The smile on her face was priceless.

_with the stolen parts  
a telephone in my heart  
someone get me a priest  
to put my mind to bed  
this ringing in my head  
is this a cure or is this a disease_

nail in my hand from my creator  
you gave me life now  
show me how to live  


Closing my locker I tensed as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Quickly pulling the right earphone out my ear as I spun around to face the person, I was met with the smirking face of my boyfriend who quickly placed a kiss on my lips.

"Hey baby" I smiled at him, slightly confused at how he managed to get out early.

"Hey how did you get here so quickly?" He shrugged his shoulders before tightening his grip around me, making me be pulled in so I was flush against him, before resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"I left when you did, figured you would be here by the time I showered and stuff." His breath on my neck caused me to involuntary shiver against him and I could feel him smirking against my neck as he started placing butterfly kisses up my neck making my eyes close before whispering in my ear as he reached it. "What did Sylvester want? Oh and that dancing earlier, total turn on and I'm pretty sure I saw a bit of a tattoo on your left hip or am I imagining things?" Placing one last kiss behind my ear he pulled away to look at me, I opened my eyes to see him still smirking and feeling proud of the way I react to him. I lightly smacked him on the shoulder smiling at him.

"You can be mean sometimes, you know that?" We both laughed as he nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead before putting his forehead on mine looking straight into my eyes. The second his hazel lock onto my brown, I feel mesmerised and as though my bloods on fire. All day I've been asked what I can see in Puck to actually go out with him and I just smile at them and reply with 'Lots of things' and it's moments like these that makes me sure that this isn't a mistake. People can gossip all they want about why I'm with him or vice versa but they don't know him like I do, even though they've known him longer. He lets me in passed all the 'Puck' front and lets me see Noah and it's amazing, not that anyone would believe that there is a different side to him other then the cougars and dumping people in dumpsters. "Sylvester wanted me to be a Cheerio, but I told her no so now I'm the choreographer and have to be a Cheerio for at least a year as part of the deal and as for the tattoo, I think you are imaging things" He can tell I'm lying about the tattoo, I cant wipe the stupid smile off my face long enough to pull a straight face to get away with it.

"Really? Guess you won't mind if I look then" He pulls his head away from mine and looks toward the waistband of my jeans before gently lifting the bottom of my top up slightly showing a glimpse of the tattoo, then placing his hand on the waistband looking at me with this intense look in his eye silently asking me if its okay to do this. Nodding and smiling in return, I quickly put my hand on top of his at my jeans before pulling them away from my hips, showing the black Chinese symbol that is on my left hip and the top of my navy lace boy shorts, causing him to groan.

"Baby, that's sexy as hell and pretty damn badass and coming from me, you know that's a compliment" I had to laugh at his reaction and the smirk on his face. "What does it mean?"

"It's the Chinese symbol for love; I got it just under a year ago after nagging at my parents for ages. My dad asked me why love, thinking I was getting it for my ex but I explained why I wanted it. My Dad's mom was very much into the whole Chinese symbols to represent stuff and all that and this way I would always remember her and everyone important as she used to say 'Love is never a bad thing Haley, it just has the potential to be in the wrong hands, but even then it's pretty damn fun'" He smiled at me, not the usual Puck smirk/smile, but the Noah smile that reaches his eyes and causes his cheeks to dimple slightly.

"Only your grandmother would say something philosophical and then bring down the tone within the same sentence. It's clearly genetic" I playfully scowled at him, swatting his shoulder before deciding that all this teasing simply had to be returned. As an idea formed in my head I couldn't help the smirk that was starting to form so I quickly bit my bottom lip, looking up at Noah before moving so that I was exactly flush against him, my eyes never leaving his. Watching as his eyes seem to darken and glaze over I can't help the little victory dance going on in my head as I slowly moved my face up the side of his neck before stopping at his ear feeling even more victorious as he shivers against me. Making sure my mouth is just at his earlobe so that my breath is hot against his ear.

"We should head to glee" With that I quickly pulled away from him and winked before turning and walking off in the direction of the choir room, looking over my shoulder to see Noah to still standing there in a daze before his head quickly turns in my direction.

"Hey!" And with that I'm off running down the hallway laughing with Noah's footsteps and laugh following me.

WPOV

The choir room was buzzing with the chatter from the club as I walked through the doors. Artie was sitting on the side closest to the door, with Tina beside him and then Kurt all in a conversation. Haley was on Kurt's right straddling the chair facing Santana, Rachel and Brittany talking animatedly, with Puck beside her their hands linked and fingers laced in between them as he sat talking to Finn, who Rachel was leaning against, and Mike and then Matt and Mercedes in the back in their own little world of their own. Its still a bit of a shock to see them all get along like this, if Rachel had tried to engage in conversion with the Cheerio's before the Latina would have had no trouble putting 'Man hands' in her place. Placing my stuff down on the piano I quickly clapped my hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Right guys as we all know today is performance day. So which of you is going first?" Brittany quickly jumped to her feet dragging Santana with her, nodding at the band who smiled back at the blonde Cheerio. The two stood at the front of the room, smiling at their audience.

"Well we picked this song because it's one of our guilty pleasures and totally keeps us going after a hard day with coach!" Everyone laughed at the bubbly cheerleader as Santana playfully rolled her eyes before signalling the band.

_[B]: __Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape_

_[S]:_ _Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain_

_[B]: Can you feel it, can you feel it  
[S]: Rushin' through your hair  
Rushin' through your head  
[B]: Can you feel it, can you feel it _

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every colour that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_

_[S]: Pullin' you in, spinning you 'round  
__**Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now**_

_[B]: Can you feel it, Can you feel it  
__**Rushin' through your hair  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it, Can you feel it**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try**_

_[S]:_ _It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can__**  
**__[B]: All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again_

_[S]: Can you feel it?_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Everyone was up on their feet clapping as the song come to an end and I was pleasantly surprised at the range the girls had.

"Alright, that was excellent guys! Who dares follow these two?" Matt and Mike quickly stood up and walked to where the girls were previously standing, smiles on their faces before Mike spoke up.

"For our song we decided that it represents us cause it shows off our mad skills" This earned a few chuckles, especially since he combined it with pulling the collar on his polo. Mike nodded at the band and the pair broke into Yeah by Usher accompanied with dance moves including pulling Mercedes and Brittany up to dance with them and eventually all of the club were up dancing and doing the dance moves as they were called. As the song ended everyone burst into cheers and hugged each other before complimenting the boys.

"Damn, triple threat, you can sing, rap and dance" We all laughed at Finn's comment as the boys in question slightly tinted pink from the attention. To quickly get a move on with things I walked back to my seat next to Brad at the piano and watched as the others returned to their own seats.

"Right, who's next?"

Kurt and Tina quickly rose from their seats and strutted to the front of the room and I noticed Haley and Artie did a mini clap for them as they stood there. Kurt did his signature move, pushing his hair from his face while Tina smiled all gooey eyed at Artie.

"Our song represents all of us really, except maybe Miss King over there since she was lucky enough not to come from this little cow town" And with that the pair went into Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, alternating verses and coming together flawlessly on the chorus. This could be a serious candidate for sectionals. As the song ended we all clapped as I stood and walked towards the two, patting them on their backs in congratulations before the pair bowed and went back to their seats. I rubbed my hands together, smile on my face as I was genuinely excited to see what the next three pairs have managed to come up with. Especially Haley and Rachel since they have such powerful and wide ranges and since Rachel usually controls the partner or group work she's in I have a feeling Haley wouldn't let her just take over.

"Next?" Artie rolled to the front, Mercedes walking behind him. I quickly got out the way so they could be in the spotlight and noticed that Brad had moved slightly so that his hands were hovering over the keys of the piano.

"Well our song is something you won't be expecting, we stumbled upon it when we were searching at found that the title and the lyrics has a meaning, especially with us being in glee. We're going to do Words by Anthony David and India Arie" With that Brad started playing the piano and Artie's smooth voice filled the room, contrasting beautifully with Mercedes' as the soft song played out. The emotions and blend of those two voices together is a great fit, something I'll have to keep in mind for future performances. When the song ended everyone once again clapped before Puck and Finn stood up and walked to the front.

"Well our song isn't a classic rock song..." A few gasps were heard around the room and a few chuckles, including from myself as with Finn and Puck both being into rock I was expecting Finn to make Puck do some classic rock song, obviously not the case."...it's still a rock song though, but we thought this song just fit" And with that Puck smiled at Haley softly, shocking me slightly as I've never actually seen the boy smile before, always smirking, but never smiling and certainly not like that. The boys then went into an amazing rendition of Crashed by Daughtry, their voices blending well together as they both suit this style of song. I watched as the pair sang the song, eyes hardly leaving their girlfriends who were sitting there with these smiles on their faces that makes me happy for them but hurts at the same time. Once upon a time Terri looked at me like that, we looked at each other like that, and now it's just...forced and stressed with the pregnancy and Emma. As the club clapped Haley and Rachel ran to Puck and Finn who caught them in hugs, Puck swinging Haley around as she kissed him softly before putting her back on her feet I forced all thoughts of Terri away and focused back on the group. I clearly wasn't quick enough though; as Haley noticed me looking zoned out and was looking at me with a questioning expression. None of the others know this but Haley actually knew what was happening at home with Terri, the baby and Emma and I know a bit about her parents. It all started one night when I went to the park to escape after another argument with Terri over new houses and cars and Haley was there, sitting on one of the swings. She had tear tracks down her cheeks, red puffy eyes and a slightly red nose so I approached her and she told me that the park was her escape when times got hard and from there we talked about our problems. All of my 'gleeks' are like my kids, but she feels more like a daughter then the others. Whether that's because I'm aware of how alone she can be and I know she needs that parental role in her life I don't know but its there. I just smiled reassuringly at her and went to speak but was beaten to the punch.

"Right guys now it's Haley's and I's turn so please take your seats and prepare to be amazed as this song is really an amazing combination of two voices with melodies that will..." Haley quickly put her hand over her mouth as we all laughed at the cousins antics, they really do act like sisters.

"What Rach is trying to say is that our song is something you probably won't expect from me but it's been a favourite duet of ours since we found it and the ability to sing, enjoy it." Removing her hand from Rachel's mouth she nodded at Brad and then the band which I just realised had some people from Brad's music class in, before sharing a grin with Rachel.

_[H]:_ _I'm scared, so afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak?  
Ooh, what if there's another one he's thinking of?  
Maybe he's in love, I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do_

_[R]: I've been there with my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance to love him pass you by_

_**Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper tender words so soft and sweet**_  
_[H]: I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
[R]:Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_[R]: Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside, _**I feel it**_  
Your love can't be denied, the truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be, all in time you'll see_

_[H]: Ooh, I love him, _**then show him**_  
Of that much I can be sure, _**hold him close to you**_  
I don't think I could endure if I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say_

_**Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper tender words so soft and sweet**_  
_[H]: I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
[R]:Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_[H]: Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
[R]:_ _Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
[H]: Tonight love will assume its place  
[R]: This memory time cannot erase  
__**Your faith will lead love where it has to go **_

_**Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper tender words so soft and sweet**_  
_[H]: I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
[R]:Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_**Ooh, never let him go**_

HPOV

As we finished the song I quickly grabbed Rach and pulled her into a massive hug which she returned as the others all clapped for us. We decided on this song because it was a duet we both liked, Rachel got to be Barbra Streisand, it shows off our range and at the time we both liked our now boyfriends and it seemed appropriate. The hug suddenly got larger as I felt a hand on my arm as Finn put his hand on Rachel's arm and kissed her. Smiling I turned to Noah, who had this amazing smile on his face that lit up his eyes as he swooped down and kissed me quickly, whispering a quick 'you rocked baby' as Kurt worked his way in between Rach and I, tears in his eyes and then everyone else got in creating a group hug.

"Hey, why so teary?" I squeezed his shoulder in a sign of comfort as he laughed shaking his head.

"You did Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand, and you killed it and I just got sucked in" Shaking my head I laughed at him as we all broke apart and headed back to our seats, my hand being took into Noah's larger one as soon as the hug broke he lead the way. Mr Schue was back up in the front of the room, smile on his face as he laughed that laugh he always does when he's shocked.

"Guys that was amazing! You all did so well!"

"Safe to say the Berry's wiped the floor with us all though, I mean Celine and Barbra, we had no chance" Kurt nudged my elbow with his as we all laughed before I shrugged.

"I warned you at the cinema that we would blow you away" Santana chuckled before scoffing.

"Yeah you did, but you made him cry Hales" Everyone burst into laughter as Kurt put his head in his hands muttering how it wasn't his fault before removing his hands and laughing himself.

"Alright, I will admit that Rachel and Haley's performance was sensational and I think we all agree that they won that little battle of the duets?" Everyone but Rach and I nodded. "Right, now I have something so fun for your next task"

"More group work?" Mr Schue nodded.

"Yeah Mike, but this you will also have solos and different groups. Figgins' has allowed us to promote glee club in next Friday's assembly" And that piece of wonderful news was met with something that was a rarity with us – silence.

**Songs used in this chapter are Show Me How To Live by Audioslave, Rush by Aly and Aj, Yeah by Usher, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, Words by Anthony David and India Arie, Crashed by Daughtry and Tell Him by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand. Will probably make the chapter better if you listen to the songs (: **


	15. Boys V Girls

**A/N:**** Sorry for the late update, I'm really sorry but to make up for it I've already started the next chapter with aims for it to be up by Monday at the latest and I promise drama! Please read and review, but mainly just enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or the songs used, but Christmas is coming, so Santa you know what I'd like. Please. **

The week seemed to have disappeared in a blink in a whirl wind of dates, trips to the mall and glee rehearsal and before they knew it, the glee clubbers where in the back of the school's hall getting ready for the assembly. The group were separated into the sexes, with the girls on the left behind a divider and the guys behind the one on the right. The girls were currently checking the last minute details of their outfits and fixing hair and make up that matched the theme of their song but also fit the group songs easily. Tina, Brittany and Rachel were in dark blue bootleg jeans with Santana, Mercedes and Haley in dark blue boyfriend jeans all paired with a white tank top and a pair of black converse. They all had black zip up hoodies on, left unzipped but with the hoods up making their smoky eye make up stand up more. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina had curled their hair at the ends, Santana and Brittany had opted for straightening their usually tied up hair whilst Haley left her natural curls but messed them slightly giving off that messy sort of rocker look.

"This is going to be amazing, we're finally getting the chance to get the recognition we deserve" Rachel said as she bounced on her feet, clapping happily as she stood in the middle of all the couches to address the group. They all laughed slightly, rolling their eyes playfully at her giddiness as they all changed into their outfits for their number. Will had put a twist in the performance by making it girls versus boys for two of the songs which would be followed by three group numbers including Don't Stop Believing. In order to beat the boys the girls had immediately set to work, with Rachel electing Haley to be the lead much to everybody's surprise. The way she saw it was that Haley was the most popular and wanted girl in the group and since the winner of this little sing off was determined on votes she saw no bad in exploiting her cousin and her popularity in order to win, something which Haley just laughed at before agreeing. The boys were going first so the girls quickly crowded around the curtain at their side to watch as Will introduced them after explaining the voting system. The girls all watched in excitement as the boys came out on stage, dressed similar to the girls but wearing black t-shirts instead of the tank tops and jackets. As soon as the intro started they knew what song had been picked and it was a good choice. The boys sung and danced their way through Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy before turning to the curtain the girls were at, silently telling them to bring it.

"Whoa! We have a fierce competition on our hands here!" The crowd slowly calmed down as Will spoke to them "Now are you guys ready for the girls?" He was responded to with cheers and whistles. "Well without further ado, here are the girls of New Directions!" As he left the stage all the lights went out with spotlight lighting up where the girls would come from behind the curtains. Mercedes started the song, signalling the band to start.

"Hit Me!"

( _Italics = R,T and B. _**Bold = H,S,M. **_**Bold italics = all)**_

_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my hah hah _  
_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ _**(Hah Hah)**_

_H:_ _OOOh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you_

OOOh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me

_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ **(Hah Hah)**  
_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ _**(Hah Hah)**_

_S:OOOh  
Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
M:Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
To put it on me deep in the right direction_

_B:OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue_  
_R:Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
I know the difference of a man and an adolescent  
It ain't you boo, so get to steppin'_

_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ **(Hah Hah)**  
_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ _**(Hah Hah)**_

_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ **(Hah Hah)**  
_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ _**(Hah Hah)**_

_T:_ _If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some and you really want none  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this groove_

_**You don't have no business in this here's your papers  
Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed**_

_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ **(Hah Hah)**  
_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ _**(Hah Hah)**_

_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath  
_**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ **(Hah Hah)**  
_Can you keep up?_  
**Baby boy**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Bring the noise**, _make me lose my breath_  
**Hit me Hard**, _make me lose my breath_ _**(Hah Hah)**_

Once the crowd calmed down and the boys joined the girls on their make shift stage, they quickly ran through the group numbers that consisted of True Colours, Don't Stop Believing and then I Got a Feeling which the teachers were blissfully unaware of the fact the group had chosen to sing it as a reflection for the party happening at Santana's later that night. It was announced that the winners off the sing off had been the girls; although the boys were determined they had cheated by doing that song with that dance in those outfits.

"You guys totally pulled one over on us! How the hell were we supposed to beat that?" All the girls rolled their eyes as Haley pulled on Noah's arm, making him shut up and look at her.

"You weren't supposed to, that was the point! We're off to get ready at San's, see you _losers_ later" With that she winked and kissed his cheek as all the girls laughed and sauntered off with Kurt. The boys just stood in silence, scowling before Finn broke the silence.

"Halo?"

HPOV

"I must say ladies, I was so very proud of you all today. That song and the dance totally worked with the outfits"

"It was all Haley's doing, Rachel put her in charge of our number and it sorta went from there" I rolled my eyes at the pair as I shut the Range Rovers engine off and open the door. Since we left school it's been a non-stop talk on how we beat the boys and the reaction off our number and yeah it was great to beat the guys, but it was a group effort.

"It wasn't all my doing. Yeah I picked the song and did the choreography but if Rach had never put the team first it wouldn't have happened, the choreography wouldn't have been as effective without San and Britt's help teaching it and updating it, with no chocolate thunder from Mercedes we wouldn't have that edge and Tina helped compile the totally awesome outfits. Total team work, just like getting ready for tonight will be." Linking arms with Rach and Kurt, we all followed Santana and Brittany up the path to the house with the conversation quickly turning to the party.

"I'm really beginning to regret the deal we made earlier" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at Rachel's words. On Wednesday she had been having a paranoid moment as one of the Cheerio's tried flirting with Finn – tried being the key word there. Anyone could see he wasn't interested as his eyes immediately went to Rach as she walked in but it seems the bullying left its mark on her. So we got her to agree to a really hot outfit for the party to show everyone that she's Rachel Berry, the beautiful diva that got the quarterback. The only way she would agree however was if all the girls dressed like that, getting a reply of 'Pffft, please Berry, as if I wouldn't look damn hot!' from Santana and the pact was made.

_Hey baby, what time we got to be at San's again? Xxx _

"Who's that?" I looked up at Kurt before telling him.

"It's Noah, asking what time the guys have to be here for. We told them about half an hour ago before we left" Kurt scoffed as Rachel laughed.

"Men! I bet they are on Halo or something, seriously those boys are lucky to have us to keep them on track" I laughed at Kurt's rant, hair flick and walk out included for good measure.

"I know, hey Merce, you looking forward to tonight?" Tonight was like the official outing of Matt and Mercedes as the couple they became in the past week – finally!

"Damn right I am white girl, we are gonna rock the house tonight" At this point we were now in the spare room next to Santana's with our outfits laid out on the bed. Rachel and Tina are getting ready in the spare room next to ours and Kurt pacing the hallway with his phone attached to his ear and his free arm waving around dramatically. Mercedes outfit was a black satin one shoulder top with a white bow accent at the shoulder with a pair of dark blue jeans that complimented her curves perfectly with a pair of killer black heels with white lace detailing around the front. Matt wasn't going to know what hit him when he showed up later.

"That we are. You know I really love this outfit; Matt is going to be speechless! The shoes alone would do that" She laughed nodding before looking over at my outfit and laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I doubt tall, dark and handsome will know what hit him with you in that, Then there's Finn with Diva and Tina and Artie..."

"No Puck, I don't expect you to listen to me all the time but when it's helpful to you then _yes I do_!" We both just burst out laughing and started getting ready as Kurt berated Noah some more before we heard the rest of the guys get their turns before he hung up on them and rushed into the bathroom in our room, mumbling about boys and their lack of appreciation to his timetable.

NPOV

By the time Kurt _finally _hung up after his diva fit/ freak out we were left with just enough time to change and get ourselves to Santana's. We were all in different variations of jeans and a shirt and a pair of converse. Don't understand how Beyonce needs so much time, we took five minutes!

"Dude what did Kurt say? You were on the phone for awhile" Matt asked while we loaded my truck and his trunk with the alcohol for the party for us glee clubbers. I couldn't stop the eye roll at the reminder of the conversation.

"Kept going on about not listening when I'm meant to and stuff, I don't even know how he knew I asked, I asked Hales!" Matt laughed before patting my back sympathetically and walking around to the driver's door of his car.

"Kurt's like Haley's shadow man, if he wasn't 'lady fabulous' as you call it I would seriously think you had competition on your hands" Although he's totally right, Kurt is like the fourth part of this relationship – Berry is third – but I'd never admit that out loud. Besides, we'd already had this conversation and Haley totally put my mind to rest. The hot make out session that followed helped cement that particular conversation to memory. The way her eyes cloud over when she's really feeling it and the...

"Puck! We leaving sometime soon or what?" Thanks for ruining that Chang.

"Shut up and get into the car Chang" And with that Finn and I were into the truck following Matt, Mike and Artie in Matt's car. It was only a five minute drive but as soon as I was in the truck I put the CD on that Haley had made for when we drove in the truck, tapping to the beat of Paradise City.

"Hey did Haley mention to you something about Rach after the whole Cheerio in the hallway incident?"

"Nope, she did say something about Diva denying her offer to sort her out. My girl's totally badass" I couldn't help the smirk at that. Everyone knows that despite Rachel saying no to her offer she said something to the cheerleader who hit on Finn as the next day Rachel received an apology and a promise to stay away before the girl shot a scared look at Haley and rushing down the hallway. "Why?" Finn shrugged as he shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"She was acting weird for a while and then all I've heard from the girls is about the dress code pact they made tonight. Think they are up to something?" I just shrugged before replying.

"Probably, but it could be a good thing right? Besides its too late now, were here." With that I shut the engine off and we all unloaded the stuff into the place Santana had told us to put it so our stuff was out the way.

"Hey guys" We all turned to face Santana, Brittany and Kurt as they walked towards us.

"Have fun getting ready Beyonce?" Kurt rolled his eyes at my comment, fixing his hair before scoffing.

"You guys have no idea what is going to happen in about three minutes, lets see how fluent you are with speaking then Puckerman" I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by Matt.

"Woah!" We all turned to see what he was looking at, which turned out to be Mercedes and Tina at the bottom of the stairs. Chocolate thunder was in a damn fine outfit with some really hot shoes and Tina was in a pair of dark denim shorts and a blue cleavage showing top and heels. Artie's glasses fell off and Matt looked like he was drooling as they both stuttered out what were supposed to be compliments. Finn quickly looked over to me, his face a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Seems he was right about something after all.

"Were you guys seriously arguing again? You know Haley will speak to neither of you if you ruin tonight with your little bickering" Mercedes commented as she took her place beside Matt, their hands automatically going to each others.

"I know, but it's what we do. Kurt does his lady fabulous and I..." 

"You what?" That's when the two cousins decided to make their presence known and Finn and I were put into Matt and Artie's place.

HPOV  
"**You what?" Rach and I stood waiting for Noah to answer my question, but couldn't help the smug look we shared as he and Finn just stood there staring with their mouths open. Rachel had decided to go with a charcoal grey long top with a gorgeous jacket with some black leggings and black knee length leather boots. I had chosen, and Kurt agreed to, a black off the shoulder top that fit like a dream with sleeves that just stopped after the elbows and the top itself stopping a few inches from my grey skinny jeans waistband showing off my stomach a little and putting my tattoo in full view. ****Christian Louboutin Cest Moi Black Ankle Boots on my feet completed the outfit with my hair and make up just touched up from the performance. ** "**I...I think you look amazing" I smiled at his answer as he walked closer to me, noticing that Rachel had walked over to Finn and was giggling as he whispered stuff in her ear, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.** "**Thanks, glad you think so. You aren't so bad yourself you know?" I smiled at him as his arms snaked around my waist as the music started and people started coming through the doors. His eyes had that glint in them that made my stomach twist and get butterflies at the same time. It was one of those feelings that if you could bottle them to keep them for the horrible days you would, because it's a fail safe way to feel better. ** "**You do realise you are going to have to be attached to my hip all night? I can already see Karofsky staring at you and he's been here like thirty seconds" I couldn't help but laugh as he glared over my shoulder.** "**Being attached to you all night sounds perfect" And with that I wrapped my arms around him and attached my lips to his. Which lasted all of a few minutes before San walked over and dragged me away, telling Noah to go play with the boys while the girls have some fun as we walked into the kitchen. ** "**Well done Santana! We thought it would have taken longer then that to get her away from Puck" I rolled my eyes playfully at Mercedes as I accepted the drink from Rachel. ** "**I got lucky, he was distracted still off her outfit. And of course it helps that I took her away while they were in the middle of some serious tonsil tennis" We all laughed as I went a little red, totally wanted that sharing, thanks San.** "**On that note...shots anyone?" With that we all cheered and downed the shots. That's how two hours later the boys found us in the middle of the living room, dancing on tables as we sang along to Lose My Breath the way we would have if allowed, singing at the top of our lungs. **


	16. Ego

**A/N: ****Okay, so I started writing this and couldn't stop. Means you get a chapter early; it has drama as promised, hope you all like it and review please? (:**

The night of the party was one that left many people with hangovers, pictures of some very odd things and facebook activities that puzzled most of them the next morning. Puck blamed Kurt for all the facebook happenings, as soon as he was drunk he started going on and on about how he didn't have some of the club on facebook and then before they knew it they were all on it. Relationship status' set, funny yet awkward comments left and then the pictures.

It was now the Wednesday a week after and Glee club was in tatters after what is formally known as Sue Sylvester and also surprisingly from Will. Seems he found out that his wife wasn't as innocent as she seemed, but definitely as crazy. Turned out that all the pressure she had been applying to Will was her deflecting her own guilt for the months she had been having an affair with a regular at Sheets- N – Things and the baby? None existent. The only way Will dealt with it all was to ignore it, but then Sue had somehow managed to convince Figgins' that Glee needed a female influence and she was perfect for it and so now he was co-director with Sue.

"Mr Schue?" Will's head snapped up at the sound of Haley's voice at the door of his Spanish classroom on their free period.

"How can I help you Haley?" She walked in, smiling slightly at him but it didn't reach her eyes. Placing her bag on the desk closest to Will's she hopped up and tilted her head, as if looking right through him.

"When are you coming back to us?" Will sighed and looked down; he knew exactly what she meant. When everything hit the fan he set up his own band, nothing like living your dreams to get over heartache right? It seemed good at the time but as the band became successful he changed and now glee was in ruins as he managed to pull Finn and Puck into his little bubble.

"I'm still there Haley, sure not as often but Sue's there now and Brad is capable of taking control if neither of us are. Hell you could run it just as good as I do. I can't stop Acafella's Haley; we're doing so well and getting somewhere. Finally all my hard work is paying off; I'm not just Will Schuester - Spanish teacher and glee club co-coordinator. I'm all those and now part of a successful group" Haley just nodded sadly as she looked at the ground, the pair enveloped in silence.

"Did by the way" Will looked at her confused at her whispered comment as she looked up to meet his eyes. "Did, I can run the glee club as well as you _did._ You're never there anymore Mr Schue, even when you are physically. Do you know that Coach is trying to get us to hire the same instructor as Vocal Adrenaline to get us into shape? It's probably just a ploy to get us all to split and kill what is left of the club but you know what?" Will looked at her with regret as she shook her head and scoffed. "She probably won't even need him. We don't have our leader anymore and we don't have Finn and Puck and the strain of that has just taken the fun out of it, it seems so pointless now. But I wont let it all be for nothing, that club is my family now and I will be damned if I let some selfish people ruin it" She tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling as he watched a few stray tears roll down her face, guilt flooding his entire body. " I...I can deal with this and I'll be strong for all the others because that's who I am, who I'm meant to be and I know how to deal with loss but there is one thing I will say." She looked straight at him, her eyes watery holding anger, betrayal and loss with a few tear tracks on her cheeks. "I refuse to let you kill the people in that club's dreams and spirits any longer, to think I looked up to you" She just shook her head sadly, grabbing her bag and walking out, leaving Will to wallow guilt and think of the mess he'd made before he had to leave to go to an Acafella's rehearsal.

"How did it go?" Haley was now in the choir room with the remainder of the group, Brad and Emma, who had somehow managed to take over since Sue didn't want to be here at all and now, neither did Will. Haley let out a breath as she rose from the seat she had sunken into between Kurt and Rachel, turning to face them she looked each one in the eye before speaking.

"Screw them" Everyone just looked at her confused so she went on. "I'm serious, screw them. If we aren't enough anymore then fine, let them have their little boy band and you know what we'll do?"

"What?" Haley's eyes landed immediately on Rachel as she spoke, her voice low and soft as it had been since all this happened. She knew that Rachel was feeling the effects of Finn and him loving his new found fame with the ladies of Ohio – hell Haley was herself with Puck but she would rather die then have her only remaining family destroyed emotionally and lose their dreams.

"We'll show them that we don't need them. Schue doesn't really care, neither does Sue, Finn or Puck so let's show them we don't either. Yes, we need twelve members to compete and I'll work on that, but honestly, they'll come back here with their tails between their legs and begging for forgiveness. And then guess what we'll do?"

"Make the asses work for it; I swear I could kill them for doing this. What kind of teacher who says he wants to promote being different sells out?"

"Exactly Santana, they have to work for it. And we need to agree now to respect that some of us will forgive them quicker then others, but that's just life" Everyone quickly agreed as Emma got out her seat and stood next to Haley, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. Emma had quickly become her confidant when the girl found the guidance counsellor crying in the choir room one time. Emma told all about her and Will's little thing, which Haley knew of already and told her so before Emma asked the girl why she had the sudden attitude change. Haley was noticeably different that week, her eyes becoming more lifeless as the week went on and she'd frequently not speak to people, cuss and from what Emma could gather from her body, take her anger out on things which Haley later explained as a few rough kickboxing sessions. Emma knew the reason why this week was hard in the first place, now harder thanks to recent developments and was genuinely worried for the British girl.

"So what now?" The smirk that took over Haley's face made everyone in the room nervous, excited and relieved at the same time. It was exactly like the one from her first day.

"I have the perfect plan, you guys in?" They all nodded, all sort of excited to see what she'd thought of.

It was the Friday morning when Will got the note in his office from a Cheerio to be in the choir room with Acafella's after school. So that's why they were all sitting there now with Brad and the band, Finn and Puck kind of desperate to see their girlfriends after they had finally had a reality check when Will told them what Haley had said to him two days earlier. They were so busy riding the high of their success that they didn't realise that they were being pathetic excuses for boyfriends for girls who could quite easily get someone else. For girls they were in love with. The silence was broken as the door opened and Emma led the club in and they all stood in a line, the guys just realising that the chairs had been set up in a certain way. Haley stepped forward to address them.

"We get that you are riding the high of being a successful boy band, really we do, but the way you did it quite frankly sucks and we don't like what you've become. Schue you said that I could run this club so I am, we all are as a _team_ because that's what family does – sticks together. So this is something we need to say to you, nice little reality check" With that she took her place in the line and nodded at Brad.

_**(**__Italics = Individuals, __**Bold italics = everyone)**_

_H: __We used to go together.  
Lookin after each other.  
I thought that you were better,  
Look at you.  
B: (Look at you, look at you, look at you)_

_R: You used to be so laid back.  
You always kept it so cool, (cool cool cool)  
I loved you cos of all that, that's the truth._  
_B: (That's the truth, that's the truth, that's the truth)_

_A,Ma,H_: _I don't think you know where your head is,  
I was always there to help you break the fall_

_**And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
**_They all spun on the feet before wiping there hands in a flying star motion_**  
And now you wanna us to end, whats takin you this far.  
**_Pushing their right hands out before doing a slide to the left and spinning when their feet met_**  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go  
**_They walked forward before walking in a little circle at 'as far' and walking back to their chair_**  
you need to have a sit down with your Ego.  
**_They all sat down, girls with their legs crossed, before tilting their head to the left and bringing back up quickly  
_**When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
**_Standing up, Haley walked around Puck's chair, Rachel around Finn's, Emma around Will's and Brittany and Santana around Hank and Tanaka's while the others walked around their own chairs_**  
You know that you gonna come to me for help.  
**_Standing back in the line the group put their hands on their hips, doing a nodding gesture with a smirk_**  
Don't tell me that its time for going solo you need to knock some sense into your ego, ego, ego, ego  
**_They spread their arms out in an action showing refusal before doing the Don't Stop Believing arm rise at 'solo' and then pretending to knock their heads tilting it to the side before spinning round

_E:_ _You act like you're on fire.  
Living your delusion.  
You just need you to take you higher.  
Off you go.__**  
**__S: Off you go, off you go, off you go_

_T,K,Mi: You can make the call when you're ready,  
I will not be there to help you break the fall_

_**And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
**_They all spun on the feet before wiping there hands in a flying star motion_**  
And now you wanna us to end, whats takin you this far.  
**_Pushing their right hands out before doing a slide to the left and spinning when their feet met_**  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go  
**_They walked forward before walking in a little circle at 'as far' and walking back to their chair_**  
you need to have a sit down with your Ego.  
**_They all sat down, girls with their legs crossed, before tilting their head to the left and bringing back up quickly  
_**When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
**_Standing up, Haley walked around Puck's chair, Rachel around Finn's, Emma around Will's and Brittany and Santana around Hank and Tanaka's while the others walked around their own chairs_**  
You know that you gonna come to me for help.  
**_Standing back in the line the group put their hands on their hips, doing a nodding gesture with a smirk_**  
Don't tell me that its time for going solo you need to knock some sense into your ego, ego, ego, ego  
**_They spread their arms out in an action showing refusal before doing the Don't Stop Believing arm rise at 'solo' and then pretending to knock their heads tilting it to the side before spinning round

_Me:_ _And when it's time for you to come back down to.  
Where you started, but we parted  
S:_ _I think you'll find that it is very hard to face.  
Reality's a simple thing._

_**And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
**_They all spun on the feet before wiping there hands in a flying star motion_**  
And now you wanna us to end, whats takin you this far.  
**_Pushing their right hands out before doing a slide to the left and spinning when their feet met_**  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go  
**_They walked forward before walking in a little circle at 'as far' and walking back to their chair_**  
you need to have a sit down with your Ego.  
**_They all sat down, girls with their legs crossed, before tilting their head to the left and bringing back up quickly  
_**When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
**_Standing up, Haley walked around Puck's chair, Rachel around Finn's, Emma around Will's and Brittany and Santana around Hank and Tanaka's while the others walked around their own chairs_**  
You know that you gonna come to me for help.  
**_Standing back in the line the group put their hands on their hips, doing a nodding gesture with a smirk_**  
Don't tell me that its time for going solo you need to knock some sense into your ego, ego, ego, ego  
**_They spread their arms out in an action showing refusal before doing the Don't Stop Believing arm rise at 'solo' and then pretending to knock their heads tilting it to the side before spinning round

And with that they walked out the choir room, the others sitting in shock as the band walked out before Finn broke the silence with a whisper.

"We really screwed up"

**The song used in this chapter is Ego by the Saturdays; you should listen to it when reading the chapter. I think it really fits. **


	17. Christmas!

**A/N:** **Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New Year, this chapter has been ready for a while but I haven't been able to get on my laptop to upload it ): I'm working on the next one now, should be ready by the weekend at latest! Please read and review (: **

"Ahhh guys seriously. Get your own house!" Finn scrambled to get his top off the floor as Rachel quickly jumped off his lap in search of her own as Haley walked past with her hands sheltering her eyes from the scene. "I seriously need to change the locks in this place"

"I know, you really should" Kurt followed behind her, phone in hand no doubt updating his status on this latest development in Finchel. Rachel walked into the kitchen where Haley was looking through the cupboards' her coat sitting on the back of a chair at the island and Kurt sitting on the chair next to it.

"I am so sorry about that Hales, we were just..." Haley quickly cut her off laughing.

"I saw what your doing and I know your all buzzed over the fact we won sectionals and its Chrismukkah but seriously, go to your room or – better yet- your own houses so I don't need to walk in on some Finchel loving" Finn blushed as he walked in and stood behind Rachel for obvious reasons.

"You're right, sorry. But now we're even for me catching you and Puck kissing" Kurt quickly turned to the other diva, rolling his eyes before smiling sarcastically at her.

"1 – Those two are at all times somehow connected or touching each other, 2 – they were clothed and 3 – it's her house" Finn raised his eyebrow questionably as the girls laughed at Kurt's response.

"How do you know so much, dude?"

"Because I'm not a dude. Now I suggest you, _dude, _ring all your other dudes and meet up with them to get ready for tonight's meal my beauty will be slaving over. And you diva, best go to Mercedes as they expect you to be there with them to get ready. I on the other hand will be leaving to go pick up Artie so he can help and his dad doesn't have to drive him before meeting you at Mercedes' house. Now let's move it people" Rachel just laughed at him and quickly kissed Finn before he waved and headed out the front door chatting on his phone before walking to Haley as Kurt kissed her on the cheek and then Rachel's before leaving too.

"This is going to be a huge task, you sure you can handle it? "

"Please, me and Artie will be all over this thing. And, because it's the season of giving and everything, I even got lots of vegan stuff for a certain someone" Rachel simply smiled and hugged her cousin, resting her head against her arm.

"It's weird how much times passed since you've moved here. I mean we've had glee drama and boy drama and then just drama in general and its all been fitting to some sort of musical but I'm glad your here you know? I know I never really say it but I am. And I'm glad you don't have that haunted look in your eyes sometimes anymore" Haley froze in place before turning to face her cousin with a soft smile.

"I told you, I made peace with it on my dad's birthday. I know it sounds insane but I felt like I actually spoke to him that day and now I feel them more then ever. And it feels like they are here now, with it being Christmas and everything and although it hurts that they aren't physically here it helps. _You_ help. So does Noah and Kurt and everybody else. This meal is the first meal at Christmas with our new family Rach, they would want us to be happy" The cousins squeezed each other in a tight hug before Haley whispered in her ear. "I'm glad I'm here too, Rach" Rachel pulled away and smiled at her before letting go and turning to grab her coat as Kurt walked in, rolling Artie in front of him.

"Hales! We're here!"

"I'm in the kitchen Kurt!" Haley had put the last of the bags away as the boys came into the room, smiling at the girl as she walked towards them.

"Hey Artie, you ready for this?" Artie playfully scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Please, I was born ready baby!" Kurt laughed at the reply before speaking up.

"As fun as this little Austin Powers scene is, I must leave and help the girls look fabulous!"

"Errr, Kurt? Isn't Haley a girl?" Haley just rolled her eyes at the pair playfully before walking towards the cupboards to get ingredients out for one of the desserts.

"Of course she is Artie, if you don't believe me just ask tall, dark and mohawk and I'm sure he'd confirm the fact" Haley glared at him a little before continuing with the preparation. "But she is on my level and the others could value my expertise. Now I must go before the other Berry goes into Diva mode and..." Kurt's phone started ringing and he looked at the screen before sighing. "Too late, see you guys in a few hours!" With that he was out the kitchen and front door.

"Well, we're do we start?" Haley smiled at Artie as he rolled over to the chair that was bought especially for him that lowered enough for him to put himself on and lifted him to the height of the counters.

"Well my dear friend, I have a confession to make" Artie was now on his chair and eye level with Haley, looked at her and laughed at the smirk on her face and smiled back.

"And that would be?" She shrugged innocently before opening the fridge, removing lots of tubs and plates before taking more out of the freezer and placing them on the island.

"I may have prepared all the stuff so we just have a couple of desserts, a couple of starters and Rach's vegan stuff to do so we can hang out before others are here" Artie full out laughed at her innocent look and smiled, shaking his head at the girl who became one of his best friends antics.

"That is totally awesome! We really haven't hung out much lately have we?" Haley shook her head as she walked back over to him.

"Nope, we had full on Diva mode with Sectionals and then Sue had me working overtime with the Cheerio's with Nationals and then there was our relationships and now Christmas"

"Chaos wasn't it?"

"Just a bit" They both laughed before Artie grabbed the bowl off the counter.

"So what are we making?"

"Brownies, cookies, meringues and some sundaes. I made Apple pies, cheesecakes and chocolate cakes earlier. Oh and some doughnuts too, Finn insisted on them"

"Yeah, I remember that day. I've never seen him drool so much over food, Rachel yeah, but food he usually catches himself before the dribble hits his chin" Haley couldn't help but burst out laughing at Arties description.

"True, but there's something for everyone in this meal. Turkey for tradition, vegan alternatives for Rach, doughnuts for Finn, stuffing for Mike, three different types of potatoes, cranberry sauce for Matt, celery sticks and dip for San, prawn cocktails for Tina, cookies for Britt, Apple pie for Noah, meringues for Kurt, spring rolls for Mercedes, cheesecake for Mr Schue, brownies for Miss P, pigs in blankets for me and for you my dear friend, there is a chocolate orange fudge cake in the fridge"

"Wow! How much cooking you been doing lately, Nigella?" Haley laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully, nudging his arm with her elbow.

"Lots, obviously. Worth it though, I really love cooking anyways and to cook for you guys is awesome. Anyways, if I have been cooking a lot lately it's your entire fault. You told them I could cook!" Artie threw his hands up in surrender, smirking.

"It was a total accident I swear! It just slipped out when they were talking about food, you made some killer Italian food for us a few days earlier remember?"

"Yeah I remember. Anyways, let's get a start on this? We only have six hours" Haley said dramatically, raising her hand to her head in fake distress.

"Only six hours! Well, I know what we need to survive this trauma" With that he hit play on the iPod dock that Haley had next to them as Bon Jovi blasted through the speakers.

It was twenty past six when Kurt and Rachel's cars pulled into the drive way, all of them quickly getting out carrying the gifts they had bought their secret Santa's and respective others as well as their contribution to the meal. The dress code had been decided as smart/casual as nobody wanted it to be formal but it also wasn't the type of thing you could wear casual clothes to. Kurt was wearing a pair of Gucci black skinny jeans, black dress shoes and a grey Armani fitted tour shirt with his usual Marc Jacobs coat. Rachel was in a black high waited skirt made casual with the plain white top with it and killer black heels with her make up light and hair in curls; Mercedes was in a one shoulder panel dress in black, pink and grey with black heels and natural looking make up with her hair up in a classic ponytail. Santana and Brittany both had skinny jeans on; Santana's being black and Brittany's dark blue, with a red and black Love21 Paisley silk top for Santana with matching red heels and for Brittany a baby pink twist front tube top with matching soft pink heels both with natural make up and their hairs down, Santana's wavy and Brittany's straight. Tina had put on a light denim mini skirt that was teamed with a black one shoulder Peplum flare top and black ankle boots with her make up slightly dark and her hair pinned to the left, showing all her purple and blue strands peeking out through out the black. Walking through the door the group were greeted to the sound of Bon Jovi's You Give Love A Bad Name and walked into the living room to see Haley and Artie messing about performing the song with the Christmas tree and the whole living room all fully set out and decorated. Kurt laughed as he walked over to the iPod dock and stopped the music although the pair kept singing, unaware the music had stopped let alone people being there.

"Guys!" The pair froze and turned to the group that was standing giggling at them before laughing themselves. "Oh I love your outfit Hales!" Haley was dressed in a casual purple dress that had a ruffle at the neckline which was black as well as at the bottom of the sweet banded sleeves and a black band at the bottom of the free flow skirt that reached her knee with a silver chain around her neck to compliment the piece and a pair of Christian Louboutin black leather ankle boots. Her make up natural apart from dark eyes with eyeliner and her hair was left in its natural style with a thin, black silk head band in. Artie was in a pair of nice jeans and black converse with a black dress shirt on, matching Tina's top without trying.

"Thanks Kurt, you guys look amazing too! I'm so excited!" After everyone hugged each other and put the presents under the tree they all sat down and began talking about family Christmas events that happened when the there was a knock at the door. Kurt, not wanting a boy to see their girl before any of the others as to not spoil the effect, answered the door and let the boys in. All the boys were in jeans and converse but Finn had a black polo shirt on, Mike had a mint green polo that complimented his eyes, Matt was in a grey dress shirt and Puck was in a dark blue polo shirt.

"Prepare yourselves boys, no drooling on the carpet!" They all rolled their eyes at him playfully before Puck moved passed him.

"Were totally prepared Beyon..." Kurt scoffed as he walked by Puck who had came to a sudden halt as he took in the sight of Haley, which caused Finn to bump into him as he was too busy staring at Rachel who was standing talking with Haley and then Matt walked straight into him and Mike completed the line.

"Yeah, totally prepared, obviously. Merry Christmas" All the girls burst out laughing, minus Tina who was occupied with Artie and his reaction, while the guys pulled themselves together and put their stuff under the tree with the others before getting comfortable just as the doorbell went off and Rachel went to answer it, Finn in tow.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Will entered the room dressed in black jeans and a white dress shirt with a white undershirt underneath it and Emma followed behind in a grey baby doll dress and black heels.

"Merry Christmas! Alright I think it's time we start this little dinner party so Rach if you stick the movie in, Artie and I will grab the starters and stuff and then it's all systems go"

It was 3 hours later when everyone settled back down in the living room, only the lights from the Christmas tree and fairy lights scattered across the room on when the secret Santa gifts were passed out. Will and Emma were being the voice of reason as Santana and Kurt had argued for nearly an hour over dinner on who should get their gifts first and the cat fight that nearly resulted in wasn't something they wanted to be repeated.

"Okay, so should go first?" Emma asked looking at the group before deciding. "Artie, you go first" Will quickly looked for the gift with his name on and passed it to him.

"That thing is heavy!" Everyone watched as Artie tore into the silver paper and revealed a box that had a picture of gym equipment on it.

"Oh..." Rachel chuckled a little as she looked at his face.

"Open it!" Artie looked at her with a raised eyebrow but did as she asked anyways before letting out a cheer, pulling out a brand new amp that he had been on about lately.

"You sneaky little diva! Thank you so much!" Rachel simply smiled and laughed and gave him a hug when he opened his arms.

"Your welcome, I know it's sneaky but I got the idea after Haley did something similar to me last year. She gave me this box that had a picture of a microwave on and when I opened it she had weighed it down and inside was tickets to Wicked on Broadway" The cousins laughed at the memory before Emma picked the next person.

"Tina" She passed the girl the present with her name on which was a rather odd shape. She ripped into the red paper and squealed when she saw what was inside.

"These are awesome, who was my secret Santa?" She held up the Tripp green plaid zipper skirt, black asymmetrical coat and guns burnout tank from Hot Topic she wanted. She turned to Kurt, expecting him to be the one to buy her clothes and in the right size when Puck put his hand up.

"I had some help with sizes obviously, but I remembered you talking about them one lunch time so seemed the best bet" She quickly hugged him and said thanks before sitting back on Artie's lap.

"Now we have Matt" Wasting no time he tore into his present to find an envelope with five tickets to the next OSU football game.

"This is sweet! Who was it?" Santana smiled at him before returning the hug he pulled her into.

"I only got five since I figured Kurt wouldn't want to go"

"Got that right sweetie, football player or not" Everyone laughed before Emma gave Finn his present.

"Wow, a signed photo of Journey and personalised drum sticks with my jersey number on. These are amazing!"

"Your welcome!" Brittany smiled and bounced over to him and hugged him, her smile showing she was genuinely pleased to make a good choice. Next was Rachel who went wide eyed as she eyed the signed Barbara Streisand album in her hands and the maroon Wicked hoodie.

"So I did good right?" Mike asked looking rather nervous. Rachel was out of her seat and hugging him tightly before most people could blink.

"Yes! Oh my, thanks Mike. These are amazing and thoughtful gifts" Puck rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Just thanks would have done Berry. Ow!" He looked at Haley who had just elbowed him in the ribs, smiling innocently at him while Kurt and Finn laughed.

"Dude, have you not learned yet?"

"Obviously not" Next up was Puck, who got martial arts lessons off Mercedes who in turn got a huge hug and a 'thanks for the totally kick ass present' that in turn got him ' a thanks would have done Puckerman' off Rachel. Brittany was next and received a large Nemo teddy and new ballet shoes off Matt. Santana got a pair of boots she had been talking about in glee one day off Tina and Mike got a new pair of personalised high tops and an iTunes card off Artie. Mercedes got two tickets to see Beyonce and a gift voucher off Finn.

"Well guys, looks like Kurt and Haley were each others secret Santa" Will announced as he gave Kurt his first after Haley asked. Kurt looked at Haley who smiled at him before he tore into the paper to see an envelope and a box. He quickly opened the envelope to see 7 tickets to go see Lady Gaga and screamed before showing all the girls who then screamed apart from Haley who just laughed at his reaction and waited for him to open the box. He opened it to see a black leather wallet with his initials in italics in the bottom right corner.

"Oh my gaga, how did you know about this? This is a Hummel tradition to have something with your initials engraved in it" Haley smiled as the wallet got passed about when Finn opened it and asked who the picture was of. "That's...That's my mom, how did you pull this off?"

"Burt loves me, I explained what I wanted to do because you already mentioned the initial tradition and he gave me the photo" Kurt all but pounced on Haley, hugging her with tears in his eyes. The gift was incredibly personal but felt all the more personal coming from the girl who was in a similar situation to him.

"Thank you" Haley just squeezed him back and smiled at him when he pulled away and handed her the gift he'd gotten her. She opened it quickly and then gasped at what she saw. A dark grey photo album and scrap book with a bottle of Gucci Guilty perfume which was her favourite. She opened the scrapbook first to see pictures of her when she was a baby with her parents and her growing up, lots of the photos had Rachel in too obviously but there was one on a page on its own that made her gasp slightly and she heard the others gasp too as they had all gathered around her. The picture was obviously fairly recent, with her in a red, strapless dress and red heels with her hair curly and make up light apart from her red lips while she was stood in between her parents who were both dressed as equally smart.

"This was the last proper picture we got taken together; it was last Christmas Eve when we hosted dad's business party at home. Rach took this picture after getting a new camera for her birthday"

"I remember that. I also remember we snuck off and had a little too much to drink and took loads of stupid photos, they are all upstairs in albums" Haley laughed and nodded as she stroked the picture before smiling at Kurt with watery eyes and then opening the photo album. On the inside cover in Kurt's neat handwriting was '_Hales, this photo album is to document all of your good times and memories here in Lima. You may not have come into my life because of the best circumstances but I'm glad you did all the same. Your my best friend and I love you, Kurt xoxo' _The first picture in the album was the first picture of her and Kurt together on one their free periods when Kurt decided he needed to start documenting his life in photos. It was followed by photos of all of them in their New Directions photo and ones from Sectionals all of her with different people or in groups and even some without her in that he knew she'd like. But there were three main ones that caught her attention. One of her and Rachel in one of their gym lessons with her carrying Rachel on her back as they are both laughing at something Mercedes said if she remembered rightly. The second was of the entire group, including Will and Emma, at sectionals after they won. The day was not only special because they won but also because they were close to not being able to have Will with them due to some mattresses. Luckily Haley was still wondering the halls thanks to Sue and got her to stay at him house for a few days and the mattresses were returned after Sue pointed out the rules to show choir. The third she had no idea who took it but it was obviously from their last trip out to the mall as it was her and Noah in the car park, her sitting on the hood of his truck and him standing between her jean clad legs, foreheads touching with him smiling at her and her biting her bottom lip as he whispered to her. Smiling she closed the book and hugged him.

"I love it, thank you so much" Kurt hugged her back.

"Your welcome" Haley then turned to the tree and walked to it, picking up an envelope from under it and passing it to Emma.

"What's this?" She looked thoroughly confused at receiving it despite the fact Emma and Will had been kind enough to pay and throw them a Christmas party in the choir room at school as a present to the club. Haley sat back down in her spot on the floor between Puck's legs, leaning back against him as his arms automatically wrapped around her and smiled at her teacher.

"Open it and see it's from all of us to you two" Will and Emma looked at each other before she opened the envelope. Inside was everything needed for a perfect first date, there was an invitation for a table for two at Breadsticks, an arranged limo to pick them up and take them home and an address of a boutique for an outfit for Emma and a ticket for Will to hand in at a rather posh shop at the mall for his.

"We all know you two deserve this chance to be together, so its our Christmas gift to you to kick start Wemma" Everyone laughed at Kurt's obsession with couple names before the teachers left after saying thanks and hugging everyone, reminding them that new years eve was the concert for their families the pair arranged.

"You guys up for another Christmas movie?"

"Definitely" Santana said while grabbing another cookie off the table before Matt and Mike got up and moved it.

"Right, well if we ladies get changed could you guys sort the room out like normal?" Everyone agreed and 10 minutes later Santana and Brittany were cuddled up on a couch with Tina and Artie cuddled up next to them, Kurt sharing popcorn with Mike with Mercedes and Matt cuddled up on the end of their couch, Rachel and Finn were sprawled across one couch with legs tangled and Finn's arms around her waist and head on her shoulder with Haley and Puck sprawled on the other.

"Are you guys all sorted for the concert?" Kurt was the first to reply to Finn.

"I totally am, although Mr Schue seems slightly obsessed with these concerts lately. It's like OCD for show choir"

"Oh totally, I'm guessing it's from the lack of putting out Miss P is doing"

"Santana!"

"Oh chill Berry, it's not like your thinking the same"

"Besides Diva, it's not like Hales and I walked in on you and Frankenteen making out shirtless this afternoon. Oh wait a minute we..." Kurt was hit in the face with a pillow, cutting him off and making the others burst out laughing.


	18. Songs To You

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter getting up, it's been ready and waiting but my laptop hasn't been cooperating. So I'm starting the next one as soon as I've posted this chapter and hopefully it will be up soon. **

**Disclaimer – Sadly I don't own Glee or any of the songs used. **

The day of the New Direction's New Year Celebration Concert had come around. Kurt had spent most of his time arguing with Will over the name of the function, but he had been ignored and told to put his efforts in his song choices and practising the group numbers. Everyone had to pick a song to sing to their secret Santa and then had to be in at least two mini group songs and the whole group songs. Will and Emma had roped the AV club into helping by setting up lighting as well as cameras and microphones for recording with the hopes of making copies of the CD to give to the group and the audience members. All the parents and siblings had been invited and were currently getting comfortable in the auditorium, Will sorting out the microphones and Emma handing out snacks and keeping things clean while the club got ready back stage.

"Hey guys and welcome to New Directions New Year Celebration Concert..."

"I still hate that name Mr Schue!" Everyone chuckled at Kurt's yell as Will rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Today is going to be amazing, although most of the songs are a mystery to me so I'm as excited as you to hear what's coming up. To kick us off we have our own resident Broadway diva, Miss Rachel Berry!" With that Will walked off stage and sat down next to Emma, joining the parents in the audience clapping for Rachel with the two Berry's and Carole standing up and whistling. Rachel walked out wearing a denim skirt, red tank top and a pair of red flats with her hair in her usual style and light make up.

"My secret Santa was Artie and to come up with a song that did him justice and wasn't Broadway was a rather demanding task but I managed thanks to my vast music knowledge. It had to represent him but I didn't want it to be too serious and take the fun out of it, so, this is for you Artie" With that the beginning of Rockstar by Nickelback started and everyone sang along on the chorus, Rachel wheeling Artie onto the stage with her and applauding when she was finished and bowed before introducing the next singer. "Next up is Puck" Puck walked out in a pair of dark denim jeans, a blue check shirt unbuttoned with a white muscle top underneath it and a pair of converse.

"Hi, well my secret Santa was Tina and finding a song was actually pretty easy since she isn't in to all that girly stuff. So this is for you Tina" He then went on to sing Learn to Fly by the Foo Fighters, everyone singing along towards the end and him receiving a hug off Tina as he finished and was applauded. "Next is Santana" Santana walked out wearing a light denim skirt with a white tank top on and a pair of Ugg boots.

"My secret Santa was Matt, and I decided for him to sing something a little different and relating more to his mad dancing skills" She then sang Holiday by Allison Iraheta before introducing Mike.

"Rachel was my secret Santa and this song came to me after overhearing her discuss how insecure she felt about her looks to the girls one night at Haley's house and this is just to say she shouldn't, she's gorgeous. Just ask Finn!" Everyone laughed before he sang Annie by Safetysuit, getting a huge bear hug off a teary eyed Rachel at the end of it before introducing Mercedes.

"Hey guys! So my secret Santa was Puck, so this was a hard task. I think this explains him pretty well' hope you like it" She sang Sweet Silver Lining by Kate Voegel, causing Puck's mom to get tears in her eyes and Mercedes received a huge hug and a massive applause. "Next up is Brittany" Brittany came out in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a yellow tank and yellow flats.

"So I had Finn, and that was like super hard to think of a song for. I mean there's no song out there to relate to a teenage giant. So I went with this cause of his issues with glee and football. And cause it's one of my favourites" Brittany sang Breathe In by Lucy Silvas before introducing Matt.

"Well Britt was my secret Santa and I picked this song because I know its her favourite right now and it sort of describes how she's see the world" He then sang Fireflies by Owl City before introducing Tina, who came on stage wearing a black denim skirt and blue tank top with her combat boots.

"My secret Santa was Santana and I knew I had to do something she approved of so I came up with this" She then went on to perform My Prerogative by Britney Spears, Santana joining on stage for the last chorus before they introduced Artie.

"So my secret Santa was the Changster, and I decided that this song represents how he puts his fullest in his dancing and totally owns the place" He then nodded to the band and the intro to Lose Yourself by Eminem started. Mike, Brittany and Matt were up dancing straight away, showing off their skills as the parents watched on in shock not really ever realising they were that good. Once the song was over and the applause died down Finn was introduced and walked on stage.

"I had Mercedes and there are so many songs out there that to pick one seemed scary, like something's totally just jumped out on you from behind on resident evil scary. So I settled on this one from me to her" He sang You've Got a Friend by James Taylor, Mercedes hugging him tightly at the end with a watery smile. "Next up is Kurt" Kurt walked out, wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Haley and I were each others secret Santa, seems like fate was on our side when we picked. So I chose this song to represent everything she's come to mean to me. She's my best friend, the only one who can truly know what I've gone through and how I feel. This song is For Good from the Broadway show Wicked, and I know it was originally a duet but I worked it so it's perfect for just me" By the end of the song Burt, Haley and Kurt were in a huge hug before the two males left her on the stage.

"Well as Kurt said we had each other, but this really goes to all of you I guess. New Year means a new start with a new family for me I guess. Anyways, here it is" She then went on to sing I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack before the rest of New Directions gathered on the stage, Rachel and Finn stepping forward.

"Thank you for coming everybody and Happy New Year!"

"Don't forget about the party tonight at my house guys, everybody's welcome! Kurt's been setting it up for hours before this thing today so you know it's gonna be good" Everybody nodded in agreement as the parents talked about transport arrangements and the group discussed the same for themselves.

"San, Finn totally has his hand on Rachel's ass"

"Britt, that is nothing compared to Finchel when away from parents. Must admit that I'm kinda shocked Finnocence has it in him" Tina who was sitting on Artie's lap had over heard the conversation and joined in.

"Totally right Santana, can you remember at Christmas when we caught them...?" Rachel's hand around Tina's mouth quickly cut her off.

"Lets not discuss that, shall we? Not around our parents and teachers, it is totally inappropriate. Unless of course you would like to also mention about you and Artie from the party before that? Facebook pictures doesn't give the situation justice" Tina glared at her before replying.

"Well played"


	19. Oh, it is so on

**A/N:**** Sorry for delay, this chapter was really hard to write because I had so many ideas and points I wanted to include that it was difficult to get them in and keep it flowing. Anyways, I know you guys wanted drama and I promised drama. Hope you aren't disappointed! Please read, enjoy and review (:  
**

The members of New Directions were currently seated in the choir room waiting on Mr Schue as normal. The girls and Kurt were discussing what they were going to buy from the mall after the club ended and the rest of them were on about what food they wanted, not interested in shopping in the least.

"I'm telling you now Will, you and your birds nest wont distract me from having half of the club this week and seeing as I am co-director of this club you really cant stop me" Sue stormed into the room, clad in a pink tracksuit and a clashing evil smirk with Will following her.

"Fine Sue, take you're Cheerio's and the popular people and then leave" She turned to face the confused teens before replying to him.

"Ahhhh but you see William, where is the fun in that? It's what you expect of me to come in here and take air bags and air head and the other decent people in this pathetic excuse of performers, but no, I won't play your games. I want Wheels, Asian, other Asian, Aretha, Porcelain and British" Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt and Haley all moved to the front of the room to stand beside Sue and Will and the others looked on in disbelief.

"You can't be serious about this Coach; we're a team why are you splitting us up? It totally goes against the whole foundation of a glee club and..." Sue cut Rachel off mid-rant with a raise of the hand and a roll of the eyes.

"Berry it is in the spirit of competition that I've split you up, nothing like a bit of preparation for the upcoming regional's. Besides, I've kept 'Finchel' together so you really can't complain too much" Rachel scowled as the older woman included air quotes and a stereotypical teenage girl voice at the mention of her couple name.

"No but your splitting up other couples, I don't see what your deal is. Why have you chosen these guys?"

"Because air bags, I always win and to win you need a winning team. Common sense 101 there for ya. Now my group, you have two minutes to get your stuff and say your goodbyes and meet me at the auditorium" With that she walked out and left them in shock.

"What the hell is that Mr Schue? Surely she can't just come in here and split us up" Puck demanded as he and the others gathered around the others who had quickly grabbed their stuff before crowding around the piano.

"She can Puck, she's co-director remember? She sold it to Figgins' with some speech on competition being healthy and it would be a good preparation for us for regionals. I'm sorry guys but there's nothing I can do, the good news is that it's only for this week" He sighed, knowing this week would take its toll on the group as they were that closely knit together that going against each other was never really something they wanted. Sue of course had to make it worse by splitting up two couples, Matt and Puck obviously would want to be with Mercedes and Haley and Sue knew that. She also split the two cousins up which he couldn't really complain about, he could see how it would be considered unfair to have both on one side.

"Well as much as this sucks we have to go guys, I've heard some of the threats Cheerio's get about being late and ya'll be tripping if you think I'm risking it" Mercedes quickly gave Matt a peck on the lips, grabbed Kurt and Haley on the way out as she quickly pecked Puck on the cheek as Artie, Tina and Mike followed them out waving as they went.

"Guys I know this is going to suck for you but seriously, competition is still competition and with Christmas and everything maybe a little competition is healthy for us. Besides Sue has a routine for the game on Friday to arrange, how much effort will she put into this?"

"Totally not cool Schue, just so not cool" Brittany nodded, linking pinkies with Santana.

"Mr Schue I really don't want to have to go against the others, especially not my own cousin!"

"Yeah, Berry is right. I totally don't want to go against my own girlfriend and I'm pretty sure Rutherford agrees with me on that one" Matt nodded in agreement, a slight scowl on his face.

"Well I'm sorry guys but that's just the way it is. Now, we have a competition to win so let's do this!"

It was an hour later when all members of New Directions met up in the car park of McKinley, the group who had been with Sue looking wide eyed and rather shocked and the others bored.

"I can't believe she actually threatened to shave our heads if we are late to rehearsal this week! That woman is trippin' if she thinks she's getting her paws on my weave!" Mercedes hands were going everywhere as she walked towards Matt and the others, walking between Mike and Haley who had her arm linked with Kurt.

"I hear you Mercedes, my hair is immaculate and it takes time and money to do that and I refuse to let her touch it let alone shave it" Kurt did his signature hair flip as the group finally reached the others, Artie and Tina finally catching up after getting a 'little distracted' after practice. Rachel bolted from her place against Finn's chest towards Haley, Finn's arms flying from their position around her waist to his sides as she went.

"Haley! How did it go? Did you guys agree on songs? Did she make you do horrible things? I need to know!" Rachel was breathing heavily, her eyes wide with the glint she always has when something relating to something she cares about.

"Berry, back off from my girl for a minute with your crazy Berry eyes" Haley laughed and rolled her eyes at the pair before unlinking from Kurt and hugging her cousin and then moving on to Puck.

"Diva it was a scary experience, she threatened our hair if we're late at all! I don't know how she manages to be so utterly terrifying and wear those tracksuits at the same time, they should really cancel out her terror factor but it's like it feeds it!" Finn patted Kurt's shoulder as Mike nodded, agreeing with him before they all got into their cars and headed to the mall.

"I can't believe you girls spent so much!" The group were currently sitting in Starbucks, bags littering the floor around their feet from the spending spree all the girls, and Kurt, had indulged themselves on as the boys raided games store and treated themselves to a few.

"Finn, you say this now but I guarantee you that some of the tings in Diva's bag will be in your interest!" The resulting squeak and slap was all that was needed to set the group into laughter.

"Well look what we have here – Loser Directions" Everyone stopped laughing, turning in the direction of the voice to the pair standing closest to Santana and Brittany. Before anyone could question them, Santana scowled as she recognised the female in front of her.

"What the hell do you want Fabray? Don't you have a routine to practice for us to laugh at on Friday?" The pretty blonde just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, this year we are going to be so much better then you, that you will end up having to shine our Nationals trophies. But don't worry, your part of this stupid glee club so losing will become second nature" Santana was grabbed by Matt as she went to stand up to confront Quinn. He knew as a footballer just how bad these two hated each other, how much the two schools hated each other, but he also knew she would be in so much trouble so fast if she did anything that it wasn't worth it. The male, a curly haired boy, standing beside her with their fingers intertwined smirked as he spoke up.

"You know you guys are no competition to us at Regional's right? It will almost be sad to crush you, there will be no challenge in it all" Finn was the first to respond, glaring.

"And who the hell are you?" Before the boy could reply however, Rachel replied for him.

"He's Jesse St James, lead of Vocal Adrenaline" Puck snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Totally explains the douchery and the lame ass hair"

"Says the boy with a Mohawk" Jesse smirked as this got the reaction he wanted out of the boy. He wasn't stupid, after seeing the group win at Sectional's especially the short brown haired girl he later found to be Rachel Berry, he researched the group and also got extra information from Quinn and the other cheerleaders easy enough. The perks of the head cheerleader being your girlfriend and co-captain, helped that she also had some 'close encounters' with some of the males at the tale too. He was Jesse St James and he never loses a competition. The only person he couldn't get anything on was the other brown haired, brown eyed girl who apparently is Rachel's cousin, just joined McKinley and dating Puckerman which was made obvious by how they were at Sectional's. No other information was out there about the girl.

"Alright, well as funs as this is why don't you guys just leave? Try to get hit by a car on the way out" Santana rolled her eyes at the pair, bored of them already. She and Quinn have hated each other since the first competition they were against each other at. Quinn looked at her condescendingly before speaking in a baby tone.

"Is some one a little crabby not being Sylvester's head bitch anymore?"

"What the hell you on about now, Fabray? You know I was being serious when I suggested you get yourself checked out, seems that your side effects of your lifestyle has spread from your pants _all_ the way up to your head. That has to be uncomfortable. And damn, so unsexy" Quinn smirked, looking at Finn then Puck and Matt.

"Why don't you ask some of these guys just how sexy I am? Anyway, that isn't the point. I've heard that Sylvester has a new bitch, a British one at that. How does it feel to be knocked down a peg or two Lopez?" Santana opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by laughing. Everyone turned to look at Haley, who was sitting laughing as she leaned into Puck with a smile on her face. Rachel looked at her confused from her seat beside her before looking at Puck accusingly; he just shook his head and shrugged, genuinely having no idea why his girlfriend was laughing. Jesse was the one who spoke up.

"What's so funny Haley?" Haley stopped laughing and glared at the boy before smirking, looking between the pair.

"Well what's funny, _Twinkle Toes,_ is you two, coming in here with you clever little play on words and you're oh so threatening tone" The sarcasm that laced her tone at the end had the other members chuckling slightly and Puck smiling proudly, his girl is badass and he loves it. "Then Fabray is on about Sylvester's new British bitch. You heard my accent, who do you think it is?" Quinn went to reply but Haley just waved her hand dismissively. "I don't care what you think or what you're going to say. The fact that you came over here and confronted us in a Starbucks shows that you are actually worried about facing us at Regional's, but like you said Quinn, don't worry you will be so used to losing that it wont mean a damn thing. Hasn't your squad lost to Cheerio's every year?"

"Damn straight! Sucks to be you Fabray"

"I thought she just sucked"

"She does Britt, she does" Rachel sighed, looking around clearly uncomfortable that the pair were beginning to make people look over. As much as she loved attention and a good bit of drama, she knows when it is appropriate and this isn't it. Besides, she needs to get home and go through her sheet music immediately so that she can find appropriate ideas to suggest at the next glee meeting, everyone knew that she made glee what it is and would trust her to find the best way to beat Vocal Adrenaline. She was Rachel Barbara Berry after all. Finn wrapped his arm tightly around Rachel's waist, hugging her into his side knowing she wouldn't be comfortable in the situation and it hadn't slipped his notice how St James was staring at Rachel. Haley looked at her cousin apologetically for her part before speaking again, determined to get the two away from them.

"Look, just leave it. All this dirt throwing doesn't mean jack, just leave and prepare for Friday and Regional's and we'll do the same. You're making a scene and that won't help any of us" The pair looked around before nodding, glaring at the group and leaving. They may be sworn enemies but they respected the fact that the British girl calmed the situation before any of them got into trouble.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but daymmnnnnnn"

"Nicely put Artie, I don't understand how they are so mean!" Kurt was the one to answer.

"Because Tina, fear and jealousy does that to people"

"You guys know what this means right? It means that the Cheerio's and footballers have to beat them on Friday at the game and we have to practice so hard for Regional's. We can't lose to them, I know I'm always going on about how important practice is and how we need to focus and you don't particularly like it but hopefully now you'll be on my side. Maybe even Coach splitting us up really will be good competition and practice"

"Berry's right, don't get used to me saying it, but she knows her stuff about this. And I mean yeah, it sucks that this week me and Matt have to go against our girls and the Berry's are against each other but it'll help in the long run"

"Totally, but Hales please tell me you want to do something to our routine for Friday? I want to wipe the floor with her" Haley simply nodded as she finished off the rest of her drink, ideas already going through her mind. She looked at Rachel and caught her eye, her cousin straight away understanding what that look meant and nodded her head. Looking at Santana she smiled before leaning back into Puck's arms.

"Trust me, I have ideas that Sue will be hearing tonight and I will have them in by Friday "Santana smirked, her HBIC side coming out.

"Oh, it is so on"


End file.
